You thought it was Dio, but it was I, Hancock!
by SheKenn
Summary: A new adventure including the pairs Luhan, Sanami, and Zorobin. I just didn’t include the last 2 in characters. And maybe a little crossover with DIIOOOO! And possibly other references and crossovers.
1. Hanock’s opinion

Um ,well, this is my first fanfic on here and it's a lot of stuff so please write nice things. This story is also set in a time where Luffy has already become pirate king, Zoro became greatest swordsman, you know. I hope you enjoy.

——————————————————————-!

It was a quiet night on Kuja island. Well, maybe not outside. You could hear the festival outside from miles away. Heck, maybe even the sea monsters heard it, but this wasn't the thing that brought Hancock's attention down there. The festival going on outside was definitely a reassuring way of saying goodbye, but her eyes were only glued to Luffy. The center of attention as usual. The one taking Hancock away from her beloved island.

Hancock and Luffy had gotten into a relationship after Luffy came back to visit after achieving his dream 2 years ago. Hancock was surely happy, being able to shoot the possibilities of death and loneliness in the head with one shot. Hancock has met all of Luffy's crew mates. She loved everyone of them.

She loved Nami who could control even the worst of the worst. She loved how Nami and her could talk nights on end about their troubles. She loved how she could always confide in Nami when the time calls for it.

She could see Nami down in the festival, walking next to Sanji, as they checked the stands in their shimmering blue and orange kimonos.

'_Cute.' _Hancock thought.

Speaking of the love cook, she absolutely adored him. He had somehow quit his habits, well almost, of hitting on girls shortly after getting into a relationship with Nami, which Hancock could imagine wouldn't be a pillow if he was caught ogling other girls. She loved his cooking even if she had insisted on making the dinner sometimes. She loved how he was absolutely one of the cutest men to walk on this earth. Not cute, as in finding him attractive in a sexual way, since she loved only Luffy, but cute as in he had a way with opening his eyes and closing his eyes while he smiled a smile Hancock could only smile back at. He had a little ahoge and his blush was even better than hers.

Hancock smiled down up them.

She drew her attention away from those two and spotted another pair she'd recognize any day.

Hancock had been intimidated by Luffy's first crewmate, Roronoa Zoro. She was intimidated by his burning resolve, his brute strength, and his swords. She knew he wouldn't have dared to let anyone touch his swords, but as Robin had informed her, it was only for good reason. Robin had said that she'd touched his Kitetsu once and it had been so bloodthirsty she was almost willing to give up her blood up to them herself. Robin wasn't easily scared like that so Hancock took her advice. Well, she didn't look scared.

'_Could Robin be a masochist?'_

She loved everyone on Luffy's crew like her own, since she's never been really close to her own. She was, in fact, happy that Luffy had only 10 members, seeing as she wouldn't have had it in her to greet like 100 men in a single day.

She hadn't been saying that she didn't like Zoro, though. Hancock absolutely loved the way Zoro would smile and show a soft side to his girlfriend, Robin, even if his appearance seemed like all pins and needles.

And Robin. Oh, how Hancock just couldn't even say how much she loved spending time with Robin. She loved how Robin and her could talk about anything. They could talk about tea types, ancient clothing, architecture, even a new movie they'd always go to see together. (Pretend they have cinema lol) Yes, in fact, Hancock loved her time she spent with Nami and Robin. Girls night out had never been dull. Never.

As Hancock saw Zoro and Robin walk up to a vendor and start some type of conversation, her mind drifted off to the other crewmates.

Franky, the pervert cyborg who wore panties and Hawaiian shirts almost everyday, made her these super cool toy trains and even built her a small house for Salome to sleep in. Hancock didn't understand why both girls in the Straw Hat crew were never interested in his transformations. Hancock, as a child, had only been introduced to torture devices and machinery used for labor, but seeing Franky power up and spread happiness all around while doing his famous "SUUPPEERRR" always made her feel excited.

Hancock loved Usopp's tales of all Luffy's adventures. Luffy, even if he was 24 now, still couldn't seem to remember everything he'd done in the Straw Hats quest to fame, but Usopp had always told the stories straight, with a tone that could win over the stubbornness of any fool, making you feel like you'd been on the adventure too. She loved how Usopp was very smart and nice, making her a well-developed cream that helped blend her slavery mark with the skin on herback so she could finally wear a sundress or her hair up once in a while. She also found it oddly amusing how Usopp's pants were always so saggy. She even had requested he'd made her a pair and they'd strutted out together, Usopp's signature overalls and her red crop top and red saggy pants to match, much to the crew's amusements.

She loved Choppers cute little actions and his cute furry body. At first, she wanted to know what kind of creature he was and how he was able to speak. He explained about his Devil Fruit and had simply left to the next room. The next day, the two had sat in the living room together and went over medicines because it had piqued her interest how a dog had been able to do that, to which he corrected her saying he was a reindeer. Ever since that day, they'd both grown closer. Sometimes she even carried him. He had the softest fur she'd ever touched and the cutest smile. Of course, not cuter than Luffy's, but hella close. She was sure he'd been the reason why she could no longer kick aside furry animals. She'd sometimes laugh at how they reminded her of him even picking up a kitten and hugging it closely.

Hancock spent a lot of time with Brook, just not as much as the others. She could still tell that he was truly a jokester. He had a grandfatherly air to him, even cracking the usual dad jokes at the dinner table. Sometimes she did his hair and she loved the way he smelled. Not like old mothballs, like Elder Nyon, but of ash and fresh mint. Just like Sanji, Hancock finds his farting and burping at the table unpleasant at times, but mostly doesn't care for it because it doesn't smell since he had no stomach. Not like Franky's anyway.

"Yohohoho." Hancock whispered to herself. '_Skull joke.' _She must be getting better at socializing! Oh how she wished Brook were here to sing her another song about interactions with different people. He calls it "The World". (ZA WARUDO!)

Then there's Jinbe. Good old Jinbe. They'd known each other since the first assembling of the shichibukai. He had been too serious back then, but to see him laugh now, she truly feels happy for him.

There was also another crew member she's seen in the newspaper, but she's never seen them before so there's really nothing to love. (Lol)

Now, there was only one thing she didn't like right now in all the shimmering lights and cheers before her. The fact that Jinbe, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook had all decided to take a trip to see what they could achieve on their own. Hancock almost didn't feel like wanting to touch Salome right now, for she feels the touch would ruin her desire of hugging Chopper close and hearing that small adorable voice ring out.

Then there's her positive thought. The 3 top Straw hats along with Nami and Robin were still on her island, having a festival before the next day when they would leave the island taking Hancock with them.

She didn't know if Luffy had intended to take her or not when he had first docked, but her recent news of being pregnant probably had been the reason.

Luffy and Hancock hadn't been trying when she had sex with him the first time without protection. They merely were trying a few things out. It was very awkward, him still being a rubber man, and her traumatizing memory of sexual harassment coming back to haunt her at that moment of rubber burns, but they still had done it. And had gotten a result.

Luffy had been so happy when he first heard. He had lifted up Hancock's dress in a attempt to see if she'd gotten a bump yet, but she had told him there won't be one yet.

She had been surprised, but nonetheless, still happy. She was also happy she didn't have to go through it alone. Luffy was willing to take her with him and his top 2 warriors and 2 girl crewmates to wherever they were going to go. On top of that, Robin was also pregnant. Robin was 1 month and 1 week pregnant. What a relief. More things to talk about!

Hancock had imagined how Zoro had reacted to the news. All happy maybe even crying, but that was all ruined when Sanji had just said,"That Baka marimo just said he was happy and said he'd dress the baby up in green!" with a roll of his eyes and a tone of the most offended person in the world. Hancock felt like that didn't sound very enthusiastic, but then again, Robin didn't act like the kind of woman who would take it personally anyway. It sounded to her like happy at least and that's all that mattered, right? That they were happy, just like her and Luffy. She's really happy for Robin because she could see they were going to make great parents. She looked down upon them again.

Hancock peered down at the 5 straw hats until it was 12. She hadn't bothered to show up. It just hadn't been her way to say goodbye before leaving. Especially with a party.

So, with her wobbling aching breasts and currently flat tummy, she stepped into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, eager to get to bed so she wouldn't miss her late night show, and slipped on the floor. Imagine her getting hurt now of all times, how embarrassing!

She slowly got up and found herself staring at a mirror. She stepped closer and peered at her face. Her beautiful, flawless face.

Her beautiful blue eyes that could shimmer even in the darkest light. They made her look anywhere from adorable to sexy when she chose which she wanted.

Her nose, perfectly sculpted.

Her mouth. The luscious lips that many men would have desired to be sucked off by.

She looked at her body, trailing her hands through the wetness, down to her boobs. She gave her right one a soft squeeze. A slow moan left her mouth.

_'It's best not to do that.'_

Hancock trailed her hands down to her belly.

Nothing's there yet. The baby was lying there, not yet big enough to even make a big bump in her small stomach.

Then Hancock noticed it. There was a bump, but not a very big one. Hancock got happy thoughts of her just holding her child.

Then came the indecent thoughts.

Oh, the way her vagina had squeezed at the thought of having pregnant sex. She let out another moan. She had always wondered how you could have sex with a baby in your belly. Maybe she'd figure it out some time later...she had only learned of her pregnancy 2 weeks ago after all.

After she was done holding her stomach and whispering cute things to the baby, she dipped her one of her hands lower, her fingers resting on her vaginal lips. She slowly inserted one finger. She let out another moan.

She stopped herself. She'd miss her night show if she was stuck here fingering herself. She was NOT a slut even if many men saw her as such. To even have- No! She just had a lot of self appreciation!

Yeah. Negative thoughts effect the baby, right?

Hancock dropped her hand. Almost turning away, she took one last look at her body. Beautiful if she had to say so herself. One of the most desired bodies. A body she knew almost every indecent man who'd seen her craved. Hell, she would've wanted it too if she were not the one currently possessing it. She rubbed her tush, full in form, but still hurting from the time she'd slipped in to the bathtub.

She'd given this body up to Monkey D. Luffy, a boy 12 years younger than her. The king of the pirates who dug in his nose in public. To him. Oh how she adored him!

She really needed to reduce the amount of "Kyas" that came out of her mouth.

He has his flaws, but he was just so darned sweet. And, even if he can look upon her with eyes full of lust now, she knows he's not like the other men who desire her body out of pure lust. He even told her that even if she was older, he still loved her. Hancock almost swooned.

He had been the handsomest man she'd ever met. She loved him very much.

And Luffy loves her. Surely.

Hancock threw on her loose T-shirt on the bed and a pair of silk panties and threw the dirty clothes in a hamper. After, she took out her earrings.

Nami had said, "It's fashion nowadays! Even Big Mom could rock a big T- shirt!" with a wink. Hancock liked the shirt, it was different from all the high collar dresses she wore. The material wasn't the reason however.

She liked this shirt because it was so big around her hips, touching them in ways her hands couldn't, reminding her how desirable her body was. She absolutely loved sleeping in it. She tied her hair into a bun.

Now, as for the panties, Luffy had no problem with her wearing no pants.

Sometimes he'd sleep with her, sometimes not. Hancock wasn't really bothered by it. When he came, he didn't ask for sex at all so it was fine. He'd initiate it, but she only guessed he must've been feeling his hormones at times like that.

She knew he especially loved how she slept without a bra, her nipples sticking out of her huge T- shirt.

She always felt so sexy looking upon that and it seemed Luffy thought so too. He'd touch her boobs and keep swirling them in circles saying, "It's fun and it feels nice!" before taking it off her and attacking one of them.

He'd always parade her high and low in their room just to get her to laugh. It made her happy.

_That might stop for a moment with this baby though..._

Hancock trudged on her soft carpet floor, sat down in the warm covers, and watched her show. All while waiting for Luffy. He never came after 1 o'clock am so she usually waited that long.

Hancock felt the material press into her boobs, her struggles of not touching herself pressing on. She continued the show.

"Oh Luffy...What have you done to me? I can barely keep my hands off myself? Is this really what sex does?" She whispered to herself, watching Brook's interview, in amusement.

"Soul King, surely you're coming back to being the best musician I've ever heard, right?" Hancock must have missed a bit of the show and she was definitely trying her hardest not laugh at Pica's voice.

"Yohohoho why yes! My crewmates are all taking breaks as well so I'll be back with a new single! Yohohoho!"

"That's awesome! So, let's talk about that dirty producer you used to have."

"Oh, why he used to make me feel sick to my stomach sometimes with the way he treated me. Yohohoho! But I do not have a stomach!"

The audience laughs and even Hancock found her saying "Skull joke!" along with everyone else.

"However, I'm grateful that he helped me launch a career. I'll be forever indebted to him."

"Oh how Noble you are, Soul King. We'll be back to you after the commercial."

Hancock listened to the commercials every once in a while when she was bored. Sanji's stand-in father figure had even gotten his own commercial of the Baratie. She had always loved how Zeff put pictures of the younger Sanji in almost every commercial he had, much to Sanji's embarrassment. Hancock thought it was adorable. It shows that Zeff truly cares for Sanji. Hancock didn't remember her mother, but she was about to become one herself so she just needed to make sure she was in her baby's life unlike her own.

She giggled remembering when Zoro had admitted, "He was a damn cute brat." causing Sanji's blush to go all over his face. Sanji had almost kicked Zoro's head off that day, but Zoro caught his leg in one hand, because it obvious wasn't a serious fight, and said, "I don't fight cute little girls with curly eyebrows".

Sanji had yanked his leg out of his hand and walked away, but she could see he was scheming something, even if he did look childish now.

As the commercials continued rolling, she heard a click.

"Hancock. Are you sleep?" Luffy asked. Walking in, he sat on her bed and looked down on her face. Blue eyes snapped from the Tv to him.

Luffy had only become sexually active when he turned 22, having his first One night stand, and since then he had been able to sense hormones when they were rushing and making his blood hot. Now, as he looked down to his pregnant girlfriend, he would have wanted to kiss her, touch her, pull up her shirt and suck on her huge mammaries, but all he could think about was the adventure awaiting them when they left the island.

His eyes went over to Hancock's belly which he knew would flare up from Robin and Zoro's brief talks. Him being a father, huh...? He wanted to show Hancock many things and he was sure he could show his baby now too.

Luffy now had no intention of being executed as _easily_ as Gol D. Roger, the pirate king who gave himself in. Luffy had experienced first hand the result of the trauma of hearing all the bad talk of the pirate king through Ace. He had no intention of his child being put in the same position. Plus the marines seemed like they weren't really interested in him. I mean he was the pirate king, but it was more world known he wasn't a sickly pirate who'd kill for nothing. Most knew he was a good man through his countless adventures. Even Sengoku tolerated Luffy.

Garp had been proud of his grandson.

"Leave it to my grandson to be the pirate king and still have the marine's trust. Hahahaha!" He had said before taking a swift drink of booze.

Luffy wondered what the next adventure would be, yes, but he also wondered about how the adventure would be like, taking only Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Nami, and Hancock. They wouldn't even have a doctor...so how would this be?

Luffy knew that Sanji had visited the Baratie and told Zeff about his encounters with Judge to which he actually admitted with a blush all over his face that Zeff had been "The only father I have." and Zeff has cried himself to sleep that day.

Sanji had tagged along with them after a week at the Baratie because he merely "didn't want to stay anymore".

Zoro stayed because recently he didn't want to go anywhere. He had Koushiro, of course, but how would that conversation go? He had decided to stay.

Luffy smiles, thinking about both of their reasons and deciding they had been very in character of Zoro and Sanji.

Robin had said, "I have no where to go back to." and kept conversing with Nami. Luffy always thought she'd at least go back to the Revolutionary army, but since the Navy had stopped being corrupt (they still sent people after the pirates, but stopped doing bad things) the revolutionary army had no exact purpose anymore. Well, to Luffy's understanding anyway.

Nami had said, "I wonder how Nojiko and Genzo are doing?" And kept on talking to Robin without a single word about if she was going to go stay with them or not.

Putting away his thoughts, yes his thoughts, Luffy lowered himself on to the bed, and wrapped his arms lovingly around the waist of Hancock. He loved the feeling of her soft flesh under her clothes. It felt so warm and comfortable that sometimes he wished he could crawl in her clothes again like that time she'd helped him infiltrate Impel Down. He hadn't bothered to put on any other clothes. He'd already been wearing his pajamas out to the party though he hadn't noticed. They had consisted of a shirt and shorts. Not his jean shorts, because they were in the wash right now. They were equally as comfy though.

He fell asleep a few moments later, burying himself under the cover snuggling closer to Hancock, hat on top of his pillow. Hancock smiled and turned out the light.

She snuggled back into him and turned the Tv off.

_Goodnight Luffy_.

——————————————————————-

Meanwhile.

"I want to have a baby too!"

Nami was envious of the other two ladies who would be moms in 9 months or even less.

"What?" Sanji had thought about having children before and even more so as he thought about the jealousy he'd felt once he heard the Marimo beat him to having a child, but now that the situation presented itself, he could only cower beneath her.

Nami had crawled on to Sanji after he had laid in the bed. Laying under her, he could see her eyes looking down and her hair that almost threatened to tickle him, not to mention the boobs. Sanji was pretty turned on, he'd give her that. Especially since she wasn't wearing anything, but a tank top.

"Let's talk about this another day..." Sanji pleaded, cigarette in mouth, his eyes half lidded as usual.

Nami looked upset. Sanji didn't wish to upset her but really? A baby?

"Sanji Vinsmoke. I'm asking you to impregnate me and all you can say is 'Let's talk about this'? We're talking about it right now!" Nami said. Sanji had indeed always said he'd do anything for her, but he couldn't do this?

Sanji didn't know what to do. Could he even say something that'd help in these situations?

"Umm, I'm turning 26 in 2 months. Nami-San, I, uh, I'm not r-ready to be a father?" There was his shitty excuse and as usually his shitty brain couldn't come up with anything.

"Sanji are you saying that you wouldn't be a good father??" Nami asked, to which Sanji nodded his head desperately.

"You would be the best father...despite your temper tantrums. You can cook well, clean well, you know proper etiquette, fighting, other dad stuff I wouldn't know about...ya know?" Nami said softly, in contrast to loud facial features.

Sanji didn't have any idea what to do anymore. He could always get help with the baby anyways, right? Ah, damn, he didn't want anymore brats running around. He already had Zoro and Luffy and they were having kids as well. Yes, Sanji was the oldest of the monster trio, being born 9 or 8 months earlier than Zoro. He had a right to call them brats and yet, still didn't at the same time. He was just as immature. If anything, Zoro was the more mature of the 3.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sanji asked seductively, setting the cigarette down in it's ashtray, smoke coming off in the shape of hearts. Nami always found that attractive about Sanji. The way he'd look after a cigarette smoke when he finished. The way his piercing blue eyes would gaze upon her lovingly while the cigarette smoke became shapes. She'd almost got horny seeing the way his face became seductive, but her lack of panties made her feel it was immature to start getting wet on his night shirt so she thought of something else. Zoro eating grass and growing it on the top of his head. She calmed down.

Sanji must have been taught by a fortune teller. The smoke was still burning, clouds of hearts puffing up to Nami's face. Nami gazed down at his face.

Sanji was cute. We'll say that. He had never really bothered to open his eyes all the way, but when he did it was almost like a Luffy-ish look. It was pretty. Because he was a pretty boy. Sanji could pull off a dress, much to the amusement of Zoro, and even glasses and jewelry. Makeup? He even showed her up in it. Sanji had his own sense of style, and to top it off, his face which could be really adorable at times. Nami knew their child would have good genetics so...what was his doubt about?

It really couldn't be about him not wanting to be a father, right?

"I'm going to make a baby with you."

"I won't be good."

"During sex or with the baby?"

Sanji's face blushed suddenly, the red hue spreading in a splotchy line across his nose. Nami almost gushed, but that wasn't the mood she was looking for.

"The baby." Sanji didn't feel like he'd be a good father. His father had kicked him out when he'd put his trust into him and Zeff was a really hardcore stand-in. Sanji almost couldn't deal with the children during punk hazard so...

"You'll be fine. I'll be there with you." Nami said.

Sanji wanted to know what her motivation was, but he was already down for whatever. Sanji would argue with Zoro, that Baka marimo, but won't hold long in a argument against a lady. Especially his lady, who's smarter than half of the people he knows including himself, though he is fairly smart.

"Shit."

Nami started to pull up Sanji's shirt. If Zoro had the muscles, then Sanji had the abs. That's another thing she loved about his stomach. She poked it and he laughed.

Then he stopped. Man, he hated how he was still ticklish after 25 years and 10 months of his life.

'_Tch.'_

"Come on. Let's get it over with." Sanji said, pulling up his shirt all the way.

She leaned down to kiss him.

————————————————————————-

Well there is the first part of the story. Sanji's going to try to have a baby with Nami. And meanwhile, this book will have lemons, but not that one. I need to remember how to write a lemon first. Hope you liked it!


	2. Sanji’s girliness

Waking up the new morning, Hancock noticed straight away Luffy wasn't in her room. Her big T-shirt didn't make her feel sexy any longer...that was a night thing.

She got up and decided to put on a red robe, made of silk so soft to the touch, and her regular bunny slippers. Yes, Hancock could get used to softer materials.

She didn't even rely on Salome anymore. She glanced over at the huge snake sleeping in his bed, looking content. She let out a sigh and made her way outside.

Immediately, she went to the kitchen. Not to make breakfast, but just to see Nami and Robin.

"Whew, that festival wore me out. I couldn't get any sleep at all." Nami said, wiping her hand on her forehead. She had on a light orange silk gown, just not as silky and thin as Hancock's. Her hair was put up into a ponytail. A rather messy one.

"Haha, it was quite a nice surprise wasn't it, though?" Robin asks. She was putting in a bun. Hancock really admires Robin's hair. Not because it was the same color as hers, no, but because the way she styled it making her look amazing anywhere she went.

Robin had on a purple silk gown, that just had sleeves and was a bit more seethrough. It hugged her curves nicely. Her two strands of curly hair hanging down from her bun, brown eyes glistening. (Robin has brown eyes in the manga, but her eyes are blue in the anime. I personally think the blue looks better, but I'll stick to canon as much as I can.)

"It's a sin to look this good in the morning." Nami said. Hancock would've nodded, but she was thankful for her beauty and she didn't think of it as a sin.

"I mean, I'm obviously Gorgeous, Robin is practically glowing with perfection, and Hancock, well, you're the prettiest woman in the world. There's no one who could rival us!" Nami had just taken her seat on her high horse.

Hancock could only giggle.

"Did you see Brook's interview last night?" Hancock asked. Robin nodded.

"Haha, it kept me amused until I fell asleep. Zoro was out somewhere so I occupied myself for the time."

"And the show that came on after?"

"I didn't even think Bartolomeo had a show."

"He doesn't. He's just stupid." Hancock replied. Upon her first encounter with Bartolomeo, she thought it was adorable how he fanboyed over Luffy. Then she found out that he was Luffy's _#1_ fan.

That had been her first rivalry. If you think Zoro and Sanji's was bad, check this. She kept him as a statue in a public mall while he was peeing. Peeing! She initially did this by dressing up as his "Robin~Senpai" and fooling him hard.

Then as payback, he took her shampoo and filled it with red dye. Not that she looked bad with red hair, but the dye had gotten all over her body in the shower and she walked around looking like a unfortunate, yet strikingly beautiful, teletubbie.

They competed for Luffy's attention, Hancock always giving him meat while Bartolomeo would draw his attention away from her for the stupidest reasons. A piece of his shirt came off? Please!

They'd always sneer at each other from the deck. And Hancock finally sent him off with a pinky finger to his face, but she had turned around with a smile on her face.

(In case you didn't know, the pinky finger is a way of saying "Your dick is small" which would be an insult because a lot of people have seen Bartolomeo's dick out while he was peeing. 'Specially since he peed a whole lot in front of the crowds and even peed on the people while he was taking the Tonttata airlines things.)

Such fun this rivalry was.

"What show?" Nami asked.

"Brook and an interview on Pica's late night talk show." Robin answered.

"Yeah, it's literally like the most popular news. It had been on every channel. You know, the 'Soul King comes back on Pica's late night talk show 12:30 tonight?'" Hancock said. "What were you doing?"

She noticed Nami's ears get red.

"Um, maybe I was asleep. I dunno...can't remember.." Nami stuttered, eyes darting from one point of the room to the next.

Hancock inspected her.

'_Eh. She's fine.'_

While the three girls busied themselves with doing each other's nails and chitchatting, the boys came back. Zoro, who had some odd ass looking barrel in his arms, was face to face with Sanji, who carried nothing, but a butter knife. You could practically feel the heat between them.

Nami stood up and walked towards Sanji who instantly cowered back.

"D-did I do something?" Sanji cried out. Even Zoro looked cautious because the closer Nami walked he didn't know if it was him or Sanji she was after.

Instead, Nami grinned evilly and dragged Sanji down to the other girls who were all looking like possessed dolls.

_'Payback for making me blush! Maybe you made me scream too loud last night. This could be all your fault!'_

"W-What did I do??" Sanji asked, shaking on the floor.

Nami immediately changed her face back to normal. She'd just realized something.

"Jeez, it's not that fun to be evil without Usopp around...Well, girls, let's dress 'im up!" Nami walked out the room to get the makeup kits and dress racks.

"Good luck with that, Nosebleed-kun." Zoro said. "Tch, if you didn't know better now, I bet you would've been begging on your knees to do this back then, having a nosebleed all over your face."

"Shut up! Luffy help me!" Sanji yelled, his face going from traumatized to angry.

"Eh, not surprising." Sanji shrugged, seeing Luffy's absence. He started to struggle again.

Luffy had taken Zoro's barrel and left already.

"Oh, cruel, cruel world. Have mercy." Sanji asked dramatically.

"I'll come back to see our model after breakfast."

"Where do you think you're going, Marimo? I'm the one who makes you breakfast!"

"We'll improvise. Treat him well and don't mess up his nails."

"UGHH! YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" Sanji almost flames up, but when he saw his precious Nami-San returning with the racks, he looked around and realized he could damage the place and the women.

"Tch, you lost Cactus. Go play with your cardboard swords somewhere else then." Sanji had quieted down some.

"Ok-WAIT!" Zoro started, but Nami had already kicked him into the next room.

"Before I didn't know what was in that barrel so I spared you, but now that Luffy's taken it and left, you asked for it." Nami said. "Jeez it's really less fun to scold without Usopp.."

"Now." Robin said after her and Hancock's 7 minutes of silence. "Let's begin, shall we?"

So the three girls began.

"This shade looks best on him, but I just love the purple one so much better."

"No, the blue one. He looks cute!"

"No, that color is better!"

"Whatever you say..."

"Hmm, this dress or this one?" Hancock asked Sanji.

"I don't wear long dresses. Only the ones that go up to my knees to show off my beautiful legs."

"Ok then. This one."

"I'll get the wax!"

"NO! NO! AAAHHH! " Sanji let out a high pitched squeal. He soon put a handkerchief in his mouth. It didn't work. He kept screaming until the last part was stripped off when he let out this particularly high-pitched scream that was so loud it shook the palace walls.

So loud, Zoro almost choked on his sandwich. So loud, Luffy got a nosebleed. Well, he shouldn't have been digging in his nose anyway.

"Oi oi what's the big idea!" Luffy and Zoro came into the dining room. "Wow it's really not fun-."

"Without Usopp, yeah, yeah I get it." Nami cut in. "Behold my super girly boyfriend, Sanji in a dress 3.0."

Sanji stepped out of the curtains looking so embarrassed.

His bangs had been pulled back in one of those clips you see people like Mirajane Strauss and Rin Okumura wearing. They was tied with a pink bow.

Down more, Sanji's facial expression had an adorable shocked look on it. His blue eyes glistening brightly. His pink lipstick had been the perfect choice, complimenting his pink blush that was all natural. His eyeshadow was Blue and his eyeliner Smokey. His beard and growing mustache, just GONE, much to Sanji's horror.

Sanji had on a blue and pink dress. One that fit his slim build just fine. The dress has blue ruffles at the bottom and with a tight (super tight Zoro might add) middle with the pink top of it that had his shoulders exposed at the top, the sleeves clinging to the sides of them.

Luffy looked over Sanji. Even his curly eyebrow seemed fancy.

"Oh, Sanji looks pretty! Huh, Zoro? Zoro?"

"Eh...who's that?"

"Sanji."

"OH MY GOD!" Zoro said in a very Joseph Joestar way. "That idiot even has his dumb hair done. He still looks cute though, I'll give you that."

Sanji couldn't believe it. Was Zoro praising him? Or was this his way of teasing him again?

"Tch. What a girl." Zoro finished. Sanji snapped out of it.

He got up and immediately slipped on his stupid frilly socks. He had fell down like one of those pretty anime girls. Like Mikan Tsumiki. You could practically see the bubbles rotating around him.

"It's too bright!" Luffy said, laughing while shielding his eyes.

Hancock saw all three of them together again. She loved the little trios the Straw hats had even if Jinbe really didn't include himself that much. Seeing Luffy and Zoro looking down at Sanji who had just raised a hand to his mouth was priceless.

"Cute." Robin said, walking over to Sanji and snapping a picture. "Sanji, you're just too cute."

Sanji's cheek puffed up suddenly. He began looking really stubborn. He turned his head the other way.

It's not like it would've helped him anyway. She'd already gotten the photo.

"I am a gentlemanly gentleman!"

"Then what was all that talk about your beautiful legs?" Hancock asked.

"What beautiful legs? You three just bruised and stripped them."

Zoro and Luffy, who had been mesmerized by Sanji's cuteness, were now both holding their sides rolling on the floor. Yes, even Zoro. Hancock found it cute. Robin simply just kept slapping Zoro back and forth with her Hana Hana no mi ability.

Zoro's head was bruised.

"Insult my work again and I'll leave you in the middle of the next mall we go to." Robin was an artist. She wouldn't take disrespect from her own Boyfriend.

Zoro briefly shivered. When Robin had this aura to her she could be very much the devil child and not receive any credit for it.

Now, Zoro knew he wasn't the best at Directions, but it surely couldn't be that bad being left in a mall alone...right?

"You Baka lost child Marimo." Sanji said. It had been the perfect comeback for Zoro's insult earlier.

Nami quickly walked over to Sanji and pulled him up by his cheek. His cheeks were chubby and he looked like a toddler as she squeezed them. His temper tantrums wouldn't have helped this case either.

"Well, we're going to one today anyway. There's a new mall on the island I've heard. Sanji, you can go with Zoro too."

"But I don't wanna! Can't even stand the sight of that shitty marimo!" Sanji said, back on the floor rolling around at the thought of following that baka lost, too tall for his own good, marimo.

"Get up. " Zoro said. "You're making a fool of yourself. We can all see your panties."

"Huh?" At this Sanji sat right back up and went behind the curtains to change back into his clothes and wash off the makeup covering his face yelling stuff like "Oi oi don't look!" And "It's not decent for Cacti like you to look up a gentleman's dress, you pervert!' to which Zoro aggressively rolled his eyes.

Luffy was wheezing. He needed air. And Hancock would have given it to him too, via CPR, but he popped back up only a minute later.

"What a crazy boyfriend I have." Nami said, eyes closed, hands on hips. It was almost laughable how much Sanji was still a kid. Zoro scoffed.

_'Is that the reason why he said he wasn't going to be a good father?'_

"Crazy? More like childish." Zoro said, eating the rest of his sandwich in one bite.

Sanji came back out in a blue T-shirt and Black shorts. Well, there had been one fortunate outcome of that and that had been that despite the fact that his legs were still a bit red, he'd now be able to wear shorts without any insecurities weighing him down. He sashayed out, much to everyone's amusement.

"Did he just...Catwalk?" Hancock asked.

"What a girl." Zoro said for the second time that day.

Sanji realized what he was doing. He immediately stopped and turned almost the shade of red his legs were.

"Aren't we going to the mall?" Sanji asked, trying to avoid a conversation about his walking. He was the only one with clothes on before everyone anyway. Sanji had always taken it that wearing suits and tuxedos were cool and would impress lots of girls while he was fighting, but he only needed Nami-San to be impressed now and he knew she wouldn't be by the suit so Sanji had dropped his habit of wearing suits even wearing hoodies sometimes.

Well, not completely dropped. He still wore tuxedos and stuff, but not everyday. They were comfortable to wear and sometimes weren't. He'd rather wear a chef outfit, but who the hell wears that in public?

"We still have to get our clothes on!" Everyone else replied in unison.

Zoro yawned.

"Oi oi you shitty marimo, you getting tired of me already? Wanna go? Don't you like, wear the same clothes everyday anyway?"

"As if you could hold out long enough. Your move you named after Robin isn't gonna work on me."

"Huh? I didn't name it after her! I just wanted to use French words! I'm French goddammit! It means Devil's leg! "

"So what? I don't remember asking about your nationality."

"WHAT? You-You probably couldn't even slice me anyway! What are you gonna do? This?" Sanji stopped and held his knife in his mouth by the handle and did the deepest voice he could muster, still not that close to Zoro's, "Ittoryu YEET SHISHI SONSON!"

Sanji yeeted Zoro.

Zoro got triggered.

"Huh? You wanna go?"

"I asked that first!"

The two clashed heads until Nami broke them up.

"C'mon you two! You're lucky I'm even sparing you now! You better thank Usopp for his absence." Nami said, dragging Sanji away.

"Oh, Usopp really is a big deal in your crew, is he not? You seem to miss him a great deal." Hancock said, clasping her hands. She did think it was a bit drab without Usopp. She couldn't help it, she wanted to see the rest of their crew again. They'd left like 2 weeks ago. She wondered what they were doing...

"Yes. He's a god." Robin said, flatly.

"NO HE IS NOT!" Zoro and Luffy yelled.

"Anyway, Sanji, when are you gonna stop inventing memes?" Robin asked, giggling herself at the boy's reaction.

Sanji shrugged, cluelessly. (So, Sanji automatically invented the dab and the boi in the early 2000s lol. He even made Nami and Chopper "boi". It's rather funny.)

Hancock giggled. She waved adieu to everyone there and went back up to her room.

"I should get some more dresses! I can't keep wearing high collared dresses forever. Especially since Usopp's new cream...Cream cheese...bag- OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT TO EAT BREAKFAST!"

Hancock had overreacted in the moment looking down so much she was looking up out of pure instinct. Huh? She was spending WAY too much time with Luffy...kidding!

_'You can never get too much time with Luffy. Every moment is pure bliss!'_

She walked into her large room and pulled out her red crop top and saggy pants.

"In memory of God Usopp!" Hancock laughed to herself. It felt so good to be doing this. Hancock could still remember vaguely all those years she was cold, felt cold, and lived cold. She felt so happy that a fire finally burned within her melting her frozen heart. It was Luffy who had started that fire in her. And not by his Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk.

"I'll just eat at the mall." she said, pulling on her clothes. She loved this outfit. She immediately felt warm.

She undid her bun and styled her hair into 2 buns instead, leaving her bangs out. She looked cute as per usual. She had seen this hairstyle in countless shows and guaranteed it looked good on her. Especially in these clothes. She put on some hoop earrings that had been a gift from Someone during Christmas.

She hopped on downstairs, sliding some sneakers on. Robin had said that sneakers were comfier than heels.

Hancock had to agree.

She almost tried to wear her sandals for extra style, but you never know when someone might attack you and she'd rather not have the sandal digging into her wedge in the middle of her big toe and second biggest.

Plus the sneakers gave her a more "hip" style as she's sure the Television would always say.

Luffy had always worn sandals and Hancock presumed it was because that, due to his rubber feet, he never cared about the sandal pressing into his foot. It would probably just stretch. Or maybe it didn't. Hancock hadn't bothered asking.

She adjusted her earrings. Gosh, she probably should take the time to remember every one of her Kuja's names, but then again...they're just leaving tonight anyway. She'd leave the kingdom in Elder Nyon's care. Yes, it was sad that that old lady was going to rule in her palace, but she was only going to do it for 9 months or more.

She walked over to the front door and saw Robin standing in the doorway. She smiled once she saw Robin's attire. She was wearing a short purple dress with sleeves almost long enough to cover her whole hand that went down to her high thighs. She wore black stockings with purple sneakers. She had her hair still in the same bun, just with her trademark glasses on top of her head. No sign of makeup.

Not like she needed any anyway.

"I've been waiting for you, Hancock." Robin said, turning her head to add more friendliness to her smile. Hancock returned it.

"Am I the last out?" Hancock asked Robin.

"No, I'll go after you, but even if I do that I don't know if we'll be the last out..." Robin said. " Maybe that'll make you feel better."

"Oh no, I'm not upset. You can go before me."

"Well if you say so. Guess we'll go out together. C'mon."

Hancock smiled a smile of a thousand bucks and walked outside the house with Robin.

"Oh if it isn't the empress and the queen." Zoro turned around quick.

"Oh and there's the Prince and Princess. Did you need me to carry any of your stuff while we wait for you to powder your noses?" Zoro asked, in a fake British accent, rolling his eyes.

Seriously though, what was up with Sanji and Nami's attire. Sanji was red all in the face, his clothes untidy on his thin frame. Nami could be said the same about, her white jeans and yellow bra with a orange sun on it hanging loosely on her. Her face had this sense of smugness in it. She pulled her strap up.

Nami pulled Sanji into a kiss and walked away as quickly as it had came. Sanji just stood there staring in space.

As Sanji finally regathering his composure, Zoro said," I had thought they at least would've been out here before everyone else since they were the first to leave, but I guess I was wrong." He walked to the carriage and got inside.

"Hmm, I already know what they did." Robin said, laughing quietly, as she followed Zoro. Hancock didn't know what was going on, but she she did know that she's about to have a good time so she could just forget that for a while.

It looked unpleasant for Sanji anyway.

"Wait for me!"

——————————————————————————

This is the end of the 2nd chapter. I'm writing this on phone so I really can't really get the story to upload the pictures. I'll do that later. Anyway, thank you for viewing. I hope I did all right! Oh and I'm sorry to the people who don't agree with me on Sanji's cuteness. I think Sanji looks super cute. Like Zoro looks "hot" as other people describe it and Sanji looks cutesy to me for some reason. Maybe it's because of his ahoge...or his adorable moments in the anime though Toei doesn't draw him too cute every time. In the manga he looks cute more often.

Oh and Mirajane Strauss is from FairyTail.

Rin Okumura is from Blue Exorcist.

And Mikan Tsumiki is from Danganronpa 2.

Joseph Joestar is from JoJo's bizaare adventure.

I guess that's for copyright reasons, right?


	3. Zorobin (Lemon warning)

Upon climbing into the car, Hancock sat next to Robin. Robin was doing a crossword puzzle, smiling smugly to herself.

"Oi Oi Woman." Zoro said, seated right next to her, "What ya smiling about?"

"Oh nothing." Robin said, not looking up from her book.

Zoro had felt that Robin had never wanted to kiss him in public or do anything relationship-wise other than sex in public. In fact, he happened to be the only one who was even trying to be romantic in this relationship and that's not his best suit. Even if you don't believe that.

Robin was the type of girl any guy would want. Now, Zoro was sure most men would want her for her body, but the other minority of men would want her for her personality as well. He was pretty sure Law had been out for his woman at a time. And Sabo-

No, Zoro was just being clingy and stingy. Insecure, even.

Robin had to be one of the smartest people on the crew, maybe even outdoing Nami.

She knew what would possibly happen if she cheated on Zoro. Something along the lines of "**You won't exist to me anymore**".

Zoro knew that was terrifying to her, seeing as they were good friends before starting their relationship, but yes, it would have broken everything between them. Zoro loved her too much. Even when she was her worst.

There were loads of things Zoro might call her out for being weird on, however.

Like her addiction to Toothpaste. She could be caught saying, "It tastes so good!" then getting upset when she has to spit it out. She went through like 16 toothpaste tubes in the 3 months they'd been on this island. She snacks on mints regularly.

"Only spearmint though, or I'll dump you." Robin had said, teasingly. Zoro hadn't known if she was teasing or telling the truth, but he sure as hell didn't wanna find out.

Another weird thing would be how she loved almost anything he couldn't wrap his head around.

Like the fact that geese have tongues.

Now, Zoro's got to hear about wildlife with teeth on their tongues. He would usually say," OH MY GOSH! WHO THE HELL CARES?" but he doesn't want to hurt her feelings.

For his sake and hers.

Zoro rolled along with all her weird traits. They were all part of the package.

Zoro could never hate these traits either. They made her interesting and Zoro didn't want no fucking boring woman.

He'd first noticed she had a addiction to toothpaste when she would pick up extra tubes for herself. He had asked her why she liked it and she had replied with, "I like the feeling on my teeth and the taste in the back of my throat."

That had been the first time he'd got turned on by these weird habits. Plus, her breath always smelled nice too. He hoped his did as well. He'd gotten his own toothpaste separately, but returning to the topic, he couldn't hate her strange quirks.

Plus there was another weird habit she had that he could've actually got behind.

Robin didn't like all that sappy sweet stuff so when she was in bed she wanted it hard instead, crying out things like, "Make me bleed." and "Make me scream my heart out".

Talk about edgy, but it still turned him on.

Seeing Nami's and Sanji share that short kiss outside had really picked at him. He wanted to kiss Robin too, but she hadn't even looked up.

It was probably for the better anyway. They were in a car. If Zoro had started to kiss Robin, he wasn't sure where he'd put his hands because any part of her body turned him on and he can't have sex in a car. Well, not this car anyway.

He'd seen it happen with Bartolomeo (And that ero-cook calls HIM a stupid Marimo while BARTOLOMEO is the sweet pea) having sex in his car with some random woman. That man had no shame. It was kinda admirable. Just not in a way that he'd try it for himself.

Zoro couldn't even understand what he would do though. Like he'd refrain from touching her in public or he would end up fucking her in a bathroom. If he didn't touch her, though, countless guys would come up to her and start talking to her like she was up for grabs. Zoro would have kissed her or held her hand any of those times if it were not for a boner warning. That's why car sex was a bad idea.

Robin had requested they do the same thing with a look of mischief in her face, but he had declined saying he wouldn't go that far.

Zoro sat back, as the car started moving, thinking about this morning.

———————————————————————!

**That morning**

"Zoro..." Robin whispered into his ear, giving it a brief lick.

Zoro had to wake up today, of all days, with morning wood.

That woman wouldn't ever leave him alone.

"What?"

"I'm not going to waste any time here so..."

"So?"

"Fuck me." Robin said it straight, no embarrassment, no question. It was a command.

He sat up right away.

"Fuck you? Isn't it too early for that?"

"No." Robin had crawled on to his lap and sat down on his morning wood, moving up and down and up and down, grinding herself against him. He was actually getting REALLY hard without the morning wood bonus.

And she was growing hornier by the second, Zoro could feel the wetness through his pants.

"C'mon." Robin bit her lip taking in Zoro's morning facial expression. He was hot any time of the day. His hair slicked back after he'd grow it a little longer when the crew split up, his eye nearly closed, mouth watering. Zoro looked like he was ready to fuck her to death.

"Fine." Zoro said, as he had pulled down his pants right when Robin had got off. She let out a moan.

Robin always looked perfect in the morning. Seeing her messy hair and brown eyes shimmering with lust, his cock stood even taller.

Robin confiscated the robe she'd slept in.

She had nothing on under it. She always slept with no undergarments on. It made her feel more natural.

Robin loved her natural beauty.

She had never applied makeup to herself or kept on underwear sets while she was sleeping. She didn't even put them on before she knew she was going to have sex.

She never had, except for the nights she'd spent at different locations as a kid. She never knew a way to be safer, staying up nights to make sure her boss wouldn't turn her in to the police or rape her.

Yes, she'd gotten resistant to sexual pleasure and even had developed a sort of kink from all that torture she had been put through. She didn't know _how,_ she just _did._

Robin didn't cum from anything that was less than her expectations so she was just fine with doing all this by now. Even if it was nude kisses all over her body.

Only Zoro would do that. He'd kiss her all over her body, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, making her feel both sexy and loved. He'd been the best lover she'd had by far.

"You were all gone last night. I had no time to play with you." Robin cooed, her head spinning from lust and sleep deprivation. She'd always wake up in the middle of the night and keep waking up back and forth. She was almost about to faint.

She climbed back on Zoro's lap rubbing her soaked pussy against his erect member. He groaned.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

Zoro's member was standing up straighter than he'd wanted, pre-cum dribbling down the sides. He was about to insert himself in her so that she wouldn't see how much he needed her at that moment when she got up and walked over to the desk.

"Robin, get your ass back over here now." Zoro said, angrily. She wakes him up for sex and now she doesn't let him fuck her? What was she doing?

"I just thought it would be better to do it like this." Robin said, sitting on top of the desk, legs spread wide open, pussy awaiting Zoro's hungry cock. She'd been turned on even more by the level of aggression in Zoro's voice just now.

Zoro could almost see all of the inside of her and liked what he saw as her fingers spread her lips apart. He liked it so much that his member was now throbbing painfully.

He was going to tear this woman apart. Make her beg him to fuck her harder and slap her fat ass over and over again.

Zoro climbed off the bed and walked to the edge of the desk. Robin looked at him with the obvious dark lust in her eyes as he peered at her with his one eye awaiting his reward. He wanted a _kiss_.

Robin leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips, her tongue twirling with his.

Zoro broke away and pushed inside. Robin's pussy immediately tightened around him and she cried out in pleasure, quickly clasping on to his back tightly to keep him there.

Zoro wasn't going to be in trouble for the moaning she was doing so to keep her from screaming out, he had her suck his fingers while he thrusted forward again and again.

Suddenly, he remembered her being pregnant again. He couldn't harm his child. He slowed down a bit, his member almost begging _him _for more.

"Zoro y-you're so..." Robin couldn't even finish her sentences. Zoro wasn't fucking her hard as much she wanted him to, but his cock fit right in.

"Harder!" she said in between sucking on his finger and taking breaths. Zoro slammed back in, thrusting into her with so much force yet the same force that she was nearly able to pull a "Wrryy" pose over the table. It still wasn't as much as she wanted it, though.

Zoro knew this wasn't enough to please the masochistic Robin though. He pulled out of her.

"Why did you stop?" Robin stood up off the table.

"Even if we'd finished, you would have never been satisfied with what I'm giving you so let's just go back to sleep." Zoro replied. He really hadn't wanted to hurt his baby because of the way their mother liked sex.

Robin took one look at Zoro's still erect member that should've been inside of her, along with his muscular body. Robin looked at his sexy face and his scars.

She bit her lip, she had been almost there.

Robin hadn't known what else to do at that moment so she pushed him. Yes, she somehow pushed Roronoa Zoro on to the floor. She'd caught him out of focus.

"Robin, what are you-"

Robin almost sat down on him, her juices flowing down on his member as she got wetter every recurring minute, but started to rub herself on to his throbbing cock again instead.

Zoro groaned. He wouldn't be able to stay out of her sooner or later.

"Stop, Robin. I stopped because you wouldn't be satisfied with anything I do while I'm not fucking you at your high standards."

"What do you mean I won't be satisfied?"

"You just won't."

"Zoro, this must be painful, right...? Then let me help you. I beg you." She obviously wasn't listening. Her hands were resting on his chest, pussy trying to lure him into her.

"Fuck no, you sadist."

"Zoro...I want to feel you fill me up again. I want you to make me-."

"No. You're not screaming here."

"Then let me just fuck the man who claimed me." Robin continued to coo, too entranced by the erotic moment to concentrate on anything else.

"Claimed??"

"Am I not your woman anymore?" Robin began to rub herself desperately on to him. Zoro gave way. Dammit he felt like that idiot love-cook.

Zoro thrusted up. He was immediately welcomed back by Robin's heat which swallowed him up, never wanting him to leave it again.

The heat was making her hallucinate or something... she was hella horny right now...Zoro could tell.

Robin bounced up and down on his cock, moaning his name. This turned Zoro on further. He just laid there and watched her work.

Seeing Robin's huge breasts bounce up and down while he could vaguely see his member getting swallowed up by his girlfriend's cunt was incredibly hot, he had to admit. It wouldn't last, however.

"Y-your Woman. Only your woman!"

Tch, she was out of it. She was in complete heaven right now. He picked her up, pulled out, sat her down on to the bed, and penetrated her again. She should know that he's always top, though her desperate attempt might've made his cock strain even more.

'_And my back was starting to hurt.'_

He pushed deep into her, the claws she called fingernails scratching at his back, breathe hot as hell, Body hot as hell, her Facial expression _being_ hell.

The devil child moaning before him with her hellishly dangerous looks. She didn't even know what she did to him. To him, it was as if a mere man were holding a goddess and making love to her as she carried his child. He couldn't think of a better description.

Now, her sweaty body arching back and her fingernails scratching at him, her legs wrapped tighter around him as he was forced to look upon her. Zoro had broken into a sweat, finding this pleasurable, but not moaning like Robin. He'd only let out the occasional grunts you'll hear from him almost everyday.

He saw her with her eyes closed, thank god he wouldn't last long if they'd been open, her body bouncing up and down, boobs bouncing aggressively, her facial expression lewdly showing a mixture of pain and pleasure. Zoro wanted to give everything to this women.

Robin opened her eyes and stared straight into Zoro's eye. One closed, One open. She trailed her eyes down to his lips and kissed him.

This had automatically caught him off guard. He jerked away from her. Realizing what he'd done, he took one of his hands off her hips and tilted her head closer. He had stopped thrusting.

"Why do you keep stopping?"

Zoro didn't answer. He just inspected her face. She looked like a goddess right then. Practically glowing. He kissed her. He kissed her deeply, letting their tongues entertained. He started to thrust again, Robin keeping her hands on the back of his neck to support herself. He pulled away and before she could say anything, offered her his hand.

She started to suck on it again.

He kissed all over her face, thrusting into her faster and faster, hand clenching her hip tightly. He had to use a lot of strength to support her now. He was only supporting her with one hand now. He leaned down to kiss her neck.

That was her weak spot. Her neck. She loved when he did anything with it. She had even said she enjoyed being choked to which he had told her he wouldn't be doing that at all.

Her trailed his tongue down her neck. When he got no response, he bit her shoulder, sucking out the blood that had started to come out. He licked her wound dry before picking up his pace.

He shoved himself deeper hitting her special spot, moving the hand she had been sucking off out of her mouth. He licked the hand that she already had been sucking on and grabbed her boobs rubbing them in circles with it while pinching her nipples every once in a while, driving Robin crazy. He groaned.

_'Nobody else can have this, but me.'_

She was in a complete daze whispering things like "Only yours." and "I love you so much!" over and over again.

Robin really wasn't herself during morning sex.

Robin was in complete heaven feeling Zoro's big member slide in and out of her, even expressing it herself.

Zoro had always taken pride in his manhood's length. He was officially 9 inches long and pretty thick, but Robin's core had always been long and seemed to get tighter every time. It was somehow the only passageway he never got lost in.

Robin had been down to always having sex in public, but never kissing. It made no sense to Zoro. He had thrusted deeper into her with that thought earning a moan filled with lust. Finally, she cummed. She tightened around his member and slipped right off.

Robin rode off her high and collapse on to Zoro's chest. She did like it rough. So he gave her rough, just maybe not as rough as usual since she was carrying their child.

Their child. Zoro likes that. His woman screaming out his name while she's carrying his child as he fills himself into her. He likes that.

Robin had walked over into the bathroom. Zoro presumed she was taking a bath.

He hadn't gotten to come yet and he wanted his pregnant girlfriend to know just what she did to him.

Zoro walked into the bathroom, fully erect member sticking out like nobody's business. Robin was in the shower, but she was sitting on the side inside staring at the door with semi-lust filled eyes as if she had been waiting for him.

Zoro loved how crazy in bed a smart girl like Robin could be. He walked towards her, stepped into the shower, and immediately grabbed her by the waist. He was now wet, thanks to the shower head, but they both had been sweaty before so it didn't matter. They both kissed each other heatedly, waiting for the shower head to get hotter. Once Zoro felt The shower get a little hotter he pressed Robin's back into the shower's wall and penetrated her for the 4th time that morning. He shoved himself into her roughly, pressing his chest hard into her boobs so that she could feel the roughness of the situation. He pulled aside her hair and bit her, right on her neck. He'd been prepping earlier for this.

Robin loved it when Zoro bites her.

She always says it's like he claimed her. And he had the right to. This was his woman, who was going to give birth to his child, he had every right to her. She was his property. He let her do things the way she wanted because she was her own human being. But he still loved her too much to give her up to anyone else.

Zoro thrust hard into Robin's pussy over and over again, stretching her out, saying things like "My woman." and "My property." under his breath.

Robin could only throw back her head and confirm everything he said with her sultry moans. Zoro bit down on the new mark he had given her again. Robin moaned with excitement.

Finally, they both came together, foreheads pressed together. Robin let go of Zoro.

"Want me to wash your back?"

"You're such an awkward woman."

"But I'm your woman right?" Robin laughs, trying to start a conversation like nothing happened.

Zoro grabbed Robin's boobs. He had just wanted to feel them one more before inserting himself again into her opening again. Leaning against the shower wall, lips brushing right past her ear he whispered:

"Mine."

————————————————————————!

As Zoro remembered all this, he let his finger brush up against the mark he'd given her earlier. Robin gasped, flushing a beautiful red color before turning to look at Zoro with a facial expression that should not be legal.

Zoro leaned down and kissed Robin's neck right where his mark was. Robin actually loved it, wanting to purr in response to the kiss, but kept her usual calm composure she only let down during sex, girls night out, or a actual shocking event.

Hancock had observed this kiss with jealousy, as well as Nami had with disgust. Luffy had never done that to Hancock. And Nami wasn't into neck biting anyway.

Zoro licked around her hickey. He pressed his tongue hard against her mark, drawing blood before leaning on Robin like nothing happened, biting her ear and whispering very quietly.

"_Mine._"

He fell asleep a few minutes later, his head laying on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Robin could no longer concentrate on her crossword puzzle book. She put down the book and felt all over her breasts.

"What are you doing, Robin?" Nami asked looking curiously at Robin's hands all over her boobs. Good thing Nami didn't take Robin for a pervert.

"Oh, pulling up my bra. It's so uncomfortable." Robin lied, without a bit of hesitation.

Underneath the dress, Robin had never bothered to put on a bra. She'd never start.

She'd just wanted to touch herself. To prepare herself.

For him.

For Roronoa Zoro.

The hottest man she'd ever seen. The one she'd given up her body to.

For her mate.

She wanted Zoro to touch her again just like this morning.

'_Don't let me fall apart at this very moment. Please, God?'_

But now, she was stuck with her nipples hardening, pussy clenching, and boyfriend sleeping.

Zoro didn't believe in god.

Well, neither did Robin.

She fingered her way through his lovely green hair.

———————————————————————-!

Hancock peered up at Luffy, who was the one driving them. He wanted to learn how to drive after Nami showed him up with the Skypiean waver and, surprisingly, he did.

"Luffy, the mall is 19 minutes away from the palace. What's the hold-up?" Hancock asked, fidgeting. She was getting hungry.

"H-huh? Oh, we've stopped at the side of the ride for 30 minutes."

"Oh I see..." Hancock said. This situation was kind of annoying, but Hancock could do with it. "Could you...possibly start going again?".

_'Take a deep breath'._

"Ok!"

"Wait up, Luffy!" came Nami's voice. "Hancock, excuse me."

Next thing all you could hear was, "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP???" and 6 painful sounding punches from the front seat of the car.

Nami had hit Luffy over the top of his head 6 times each with her in humane strength.

"I apologize. I fell asleep."

"Like hell y-! Then get going!" Nami said, breathing in hard and 'boi'ing him with hands.

"Ok. Bye Nami!"

BAM!

"Don't you dare roll away without me too!"

Hancock and Robin could only giggle. It was always funny with those 2 and the other 2 who were fast asleep. It was like a Tv show (**hmm**) for Hancock.

"I'm sorry..."

"You better be!"

Nami walked to the back of the car and sat back down next to the sleeping Sanji. Hancock watched her start playing with Sanji's hair again. Hancock had to say, Sanji did have some of the best hair she'd ever seen. Maybe that's what calmed Nami down. Hancock sure needed something to calm her down sometimes.

Luffy started the car again and in 5 minutes they were at the mall.

"LUFFY! ARE YOU FUCKING TELLING ME THAT YOU WERE AROUND THE CORNER THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU STOPPED GOING???"

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"I'm sorry..."

Nami was practically seeping with anger. She wasn't angry enough to have fire around her like Sanji would, but her aura was deadly.

'_That's what makes those two a good pairing. Sanji x Nami = Devil's spawn.' _

"Nami-San calm down. At least we're here." Sanji yawned. He didn't know what just happened.

"Yeah. Shut the hell up. I'm trying to sleep...Omae. " Zoro mumbled softly. Sanji got up real quick and went back down quicker.

"I'm not the one who was fussing."

"Such a baby." Zoro said, sleepily.

Nami turned on him to which he almost got up. Zoro was just hoping she wasn't going to hit him. That shit hurted.

"YOSH! LET'S GO! MALL TIME! I DIDN'T JUST GET HIT 10 TIMES BY THE POWER OF NAMI FROM THE BIG BANG THEORY JUST FOR YOU TO STAY IN THE CAR!" Luffy shouted in Zoro's ear.

He got kicked. By Zoro. Hancock chuckled to herself.

"IM SORRYYY!!!"

Oh no, looks like Monkey D. Luffy is blasting off again!

————————————————————————

So I tried a lemon. I guess y'all know now that Zoro's the possessive type in here and Robin's a sort of masochist. Also for some reason, I felt like I should make Robin believe in mating and heat in humans. I dunno why. I'm just odd. Well, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Finally the mall

Hancock had looked around at everyone as they got out the car. She'd been happy to see that they all looked amazed at the height of the mall building.

Ever since Franky had found a way to surpass Dr. Vegapunk's research, he'd taken pride in developing new things that the world would probably be grateful for centuries later. Franky has developed electronics such as phones, TVs, and even microwaves.

Hancock had felt relieved she didn't have to keep a slimy snail as a extra pet anymore. She retired her DenDen Mushi quickly and got phones for the palace and the rest of the Kuja kingdom.

Sanji had been happy he could heat up leftover food without going through all the trouble of putting it on the stove.

Everyone had been happy that they all had TVs. There was no better way to spend Hancock's night than watching crime shows.

She loved the beautiful colors in the modeling shows too. Nami, Robin, Sanji, and she would always watch the catwalks. Sanji admired how they all had good legs.

Now, looking at Luffy's huge smile, she felt proud of herself for requesting resources to get shipped to the Kuja islands so they could make new improvements such as this brand new mall.

To be honest, Luffy hadn't wanted to go the mall at all. He had just wanted food. All of them did, he was sure. None of them had eaten.

Luffy went up to Hancock and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together. Luffy was happy he'd get to go in a big mall with her at least. It was like a tiny adventure before the seven started the real one.

He'd always had adventures with his crew when they went to the mall, but it had never been with Hancock too. He'd just been happy that she got along with his crew.

"Why the hell are we all just standing here? I wanna go inside!" Nami said, raising her fist into the air.

Right, Luffy had to go in. Luffy went about running across the street, not even watching out for cars. He had completely forgotten that he had taken a (pregnant) lady by the hand and ran across the street. A car passed right after they had both landed on the pavement, inches away from being ran over.

Cars had been another installment and they had saved everyone loads of time.

Sanji was still sleepy, but being more physically capable in his legs than everyone but Luffy, he also had ran, just straight ahead of Luffy.

"You jerk! Weren't you supposed to be holding my hand???" Nami yelled from across the street.

Not really. He had leaned against her as support, clasping her hand in his desperate attempt to go back to sleep. He felt like that Baka swordsman.

Sanji yawned, rubbing his eyes cutely.

Everyone just stared at him. They had expected him to say something back. They just stood there in the street awaiting a word during the long yawn but there was nothing. Sanji looked cute that morning, especially since he had thrown on the fluffy coat Hancock had given him. He looked like a wooly panda.

It was January, after all. He had been cold that morning.

Zoro began to yawn too. That idiot cook was spreading his yawn around.

He almost got hit by a bus.

"What th-? How??" Zoro was so confused. Where the hell did that car just come from?

"THIS WAY, YOU BAKA MARIMO!" Sanji was fully up now. He had dashed all the way across the street to where Zoro had started to walk in the wrong direction pushing him back before he'd been hit.

"Oh." Was all Zoro could say.

Luffy laughed hard at the two. Hancock and Robin laughed lightly though Hancock was distracted by something else. Luffy's laugh. The regular "Shishishi." that was replaced with a "Ahahaha!" when things were funny. It almost made her swoon, but she'd gotten used to being in a relationship with Luffy so she didn't really do that as much anymore.

Her interest suddenly took a turn to Sanji, who couldn't pick up Zoro.

"Why are you so fat, you Baka marimo?"

"What? I'm just stronger than you!"

"I can pick up your legs though~!" Sanji sung, trying to tease Zoro.

"Tch, I can pick all of you up!"

"Then try it Baaakkaa!"

"Fine. I'll do it baby style then!"

Zoro scooped up Sanji and actually carried him on his hip baby style across the street, dumping him on the concrete.

"Oi oi I didn't think you were serious!" Sanji said, crawling back, his nose covered with a red blush. He looked cute, the panda hoodie making him look somewhat innocent though he was far from it. His eyes had widened with surprise.

"I don't joke around, you stupid cook!"

"Honestly, I should just let you be his boyfriend." Nami said teasing, walking by Zoro with Robin's hand in her hand. "Guess I'll be taking her then."

"Huh??" Zoro jumped around quickly. Robin teasingly waved goodbye to him.

"WOMAN???" Zoro was so confused. He picked up Sanji by his shirt and asked her, "Why would you leave me with THIS in exchange for that Witch?!?"

"Hmm, maybe because I wanna see you kiss Sanji." Robin answered in the sweetest teasing voice she could muster.

Zoro was scared.

"If I do that, will you come back?"

"We'll see, fufu."

Zoro released Sanji's shirt and tilted his chin up.

Hancock began fangirling.

"Oh, how cute~!" Hancock purred. Luffy nodded, kind of intrigued, kind of disgusted, not even processing Hancock's statement.

"No no, Zoro, you can't do that!" Sanji said, pleadingly. His face up that close, his hair wild, his blush spreading all over his face, his face almost tucked into the hoodie to prevent a kiss made him look too cute for Zoro's liking. Zoro was looking down into Sanji's face. Zoro had grown 3 inches taller than Sanji would ever be.

The fact that Sanji had used Zoro's name was all Zoro needed to know that Sanji was serious.

"I can't." Zoro said. He let go of Sanji's face. Sanji fell and breathed a sigh of relief. He had no intention of giving up a kiss to Zoro. Ever.

They were only for his sweet Nami~San.

Sanji began to crawl around looking like a lost cat. He almost felt like crying. He bit at his shirt's neckline.

Nami instantly felt bad. Even Zoro looked concerned.

"I'm sorry, Sanji. We were only teasing..." Nami said, petting Sanji's head.

Believe it or not, Sanji and Luffy were the shortest between the six of them. Sanji hadn't grown since the straw hats had reunited and Luffy had only grown 2 inches, making Sanji and him the shortest. Even Nami was 6'1 now. Yes, sad. Luffy and Sanji were almost the same height. Luffy was 5'12" or 6'0" if you will.

Sanji had looked up into Zoro's eye and felt this was sexual harassment. He actually looked scared. He'd always had a playful air around him when he'd been scared of Nami, but looking into Zoro's face made him feel weak and vulnerable.

Sanji hated that feeling.

Nami put her hand through Sanji's hair. Sanji looked up at her with a look of confusion. He didn't want to feel weak anymore.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Nami said. She knew how he could be.

Zoro walked over to Sanji. Sanji's breathing stopped for a second, expecting a slap that would knock the air out of him. He expected Zoro say "Man up" or "You're letting a woman comfort you?".

Instead, Zoro didn't do anything. He just stared at Sanji.

He knew Sanji had had a few quirks concerning his gender after all that time on Okama island, (Yes Sanji had actually told them that he went there and had even shown them a picture of him in a dress after a visit from Ivankov.) but he'd forgotten about what happened that one time...

About 1 year after Luffy had become pirate king, Sanji and gotten into a relationship with a woman. A woman who wouldn't show herself, but always kept telling him sweet things through the phone. Zoro had even told him that this was suspicious, but Sanji had still been his lovesick self back then.

He had waved Zoro off.

Apparently, one night the woman came to Sanji's hotel room and raped him.

Sanji had been upset the whole time, but it was not until after 2 months when Sanji had an emotional breakdown that Zoro learned this woman's actual identity had been men, keeping a woman hostage. They had gangbanged Sanji when he had his guard down, Sanji not even being able to fend off whatever ropes they'd tied him up with.

Zoro wanted to know what the number was that Sanji had called the woman on. Sanji had given it to him, not thinking thoroughly about it, still in his emotional state.

Zoro had asked Franky to trace the location of this number and had killed every single one of those stupid bastards with a bit of help. He hadn't even felt bad about it when he saw it on the news. He had just watched Sanji stare at the Tv while he had been doing his sets. He could only smirk at the way Sanji had gripped his own hoodie that day.

Zoro felt remorse for his actions towards Sanji. He turned around and with a quick "Sorry." left inside the mall awkwardly.

Sanji had stopped chewing on his shirt and was about to get up when Nami pulled him up herself and hugged him tightly.

Yes, Nami has the strength to do that. She always had.

Sanji didn't hug back. He was thinking about some things. Like, what type of booze he should get for the ship. It was mainly for Zoro though. Sanji didn't enjoy drinking, Nami was trying to get pregnant and if she was it'd hurt the baby, Robin and Hancock were pregnant, and Luffy didn't really enjoy drinking alcohol either. He wasn't sure who they'd be traveling with, but he really wasn't buying booze for their sake either.

Franky had taken the Sunny with him and the rest of the Straw hats that were off to their own destinations. Sanji would have had to make sure Luffy didn't do anything that'd make the cyborg go ballistic himself since Zoro's asleep half the time so he somehow convinced Luffy to let Franky take it.

He wouldn't give that alcohol to anyone, but Zoro anyway though.

It had annoyed him all those times Zoro had stuffed booze into his belly band and tried to survive on it for weeks, and then eating Sanji's food everyday calling it mediocre. Yes, Sanji hadn't wanted to give Zoro booze at all after those experiences, but he felt bad for some reason.

Sanji clasped on to Nami's hand and left to go inside.

'_I really am such a girly man."_

Hancock had just watched this all happen. She'd had no idea what had happened just now, but she was sure it had all been taken care of. She was standing next to Robin still, who had her hand over her mouth, eyes carrying a sympathetic look.

Hancock wanted to lighten up the mood. She tapped on Robin's left shoulder. Robin turned her attention to Hancock.

"Um, how about we go and get something to eat now?" Hancock asked.

Robin nodded her head yes. Maybe food would help-

Robin looked towards Luffy. Luffy's straw hat had covered both of his eyes casting a shadow under it. Just like every other Straw hat except Chopper and Brook, he knew what had happened to Sanji. The night the news was shared, Zoro, Nami, Robin, and he had killed everyone of those motherfuckers. Not intentionally, but not regretfully either.

Robin had almost broke all of their spines, bending their backs in an almost fatal position. She broke a few bones her and there.

Luffy had beat the crap out of them the day before breaking rib cages and spraining legs. Who would've thought they were the same guys? In fact, the straw hats had found them in their infirmary or something treating their wounds.

Zoro slashed their legs every 2 seconds as the 4 had forced them all to walk to the lake. He had initiated the attack. He had been planning to go by himself but the others tagged along. He hadn't refused them.

As they had dragged been down into the lake by Robin's hands,their wounds burning, Nami set lightning on to the water. Luffy had saw that 3 of the men had been killed the following morning when it premiered on the news. Zoro had learned this too as well as Sanji. Zoro had thought they were all dead. He'd missed the fact that 4 had survived.

Luffy had felt satisfied, but not quite happy. His 2nd strongest crewmate had cried seriously for the 2nd time in front of him. Nobody hurts his nakama like that.

Luffy walked in the mall, following after Hancock and Robin.

Well, the past is the past, but still...

He might even track down their boss and hurt them badly so they could take responsibility for those subordinates of theirs.

"To think something years later effected Sanji that much..." Luffy whispered to himself.

Robin almost turned around. Hancock stayed silent. It wasn't her place to butt into anything that went on with the crew.

What happens with the crew, stays with the crew. She even knew this despite having a less friendly atmosphere with her crew.

Finally, the 3 ended up at the food court.

"Um, Luffy, Robin, anything you might want to eat? I'll pay? Or get it for free...I'm pretty sure both are options." Hancock said after 7 minutes of silence.

"Yeah. I want that." Luffy said, squinting his eyes to see whatever that dude was eating.

"Um, ok and you, Robin?" Hancock asked, feeling very awkward.

"Anything is fine." Robin mustered a smile. The 3 headed into the food court.

Meanwhile, Zoro had been wandering the mall all by himself.

"Goddammit I don't even wanna be here anymore." He said. He honestly had felt awkward about that situation, but it had been 15 minutes and he was more concerned with wherever the hell he was.

He checked a 'Recktor's' store. He looked for anyone that he knew and didn't find anyone. Just a bunch of random people. He spotted a Mihawk shirt.

To his surprise, there were actually quite few left.

'_I guess you're popular everywhere huh?'_

Mihawk had been the one who had trained him for the 2 years he'd been away. After Luffy had become pirate king, Zoro had finally defeated him in a battle. He had hurried straight to the hospital, with the help of the nurse, got lost in the hospital, gave up on finding him in the hospital, and somehow found his way in his room as he was looking for the lobby.

Mihawk had said that he'd been proud of Zoro. He even said Perona had the booze at the house prepared for a party. That day, Zoro had went back to the only actual "family" he'd ever had.

To Zoro, Mihawk was like a replacement father, though he'd never ever admit that, and that Perona was like a bratty big sister to him.

He remembered going to places like a battlefield to train with her. He remembered her even putting his hair in a small ponytail. Such are the perks of a big sister. She'd even treated him like a baby, sometimes drinking all his booze and saying he can go bye bye somewhere else. She made him pissed off sometimes, but it was more like a sibling pissed off.

He smiled to himself.

Zoro remembered all the times he'd been embarrassed around Mihawk. Like once, Perona and he had sat in front of the Tv, hands on the desk, trying to see the latest ghost movie while Mihawk had snapped some pictures on his phone.

Oh my gosh, the time Ain (I know that's not how her DF power works lol) showed up randomly and turned Perona and him into babies and Mihawk had allowed them both to cuddle up with him in bed. He had even fed them, bathed them...changed them. Then they turned into toddlers as a side effect and all Zoro and Perona would do was fight over the food and who got the sword first to which Mihawk replied, "None".

Zoro smiled softly to himself again, thinking back to all those times. He even remembered how it had felt to grab on to Mihawk's face with his tiny hand. It had felt nice.

He hoped his child would have that feeling when he was born.

Zoro knew his child would have the best "grandfather" and "aunt". He also knew Robin had no more family so that was the only family he would be able to offer to the child. Well, other than the straw hat crew.

Shaking his head, he got back from memory lane and started to wander again. He needed to find somebody.

He scratched at his green hair. Huh, how'd he get back on the first floor? Oh well.

Then his mind trailed to someone else. Robin.

'_Maybe I can find Robin.'_

He really didn't care who he found as long as he was found. Actually, no, he'd accept anyone, but Sanji. He wasn't sure how'd that go.

He looked around and who did he see? Sanji. The 5' 11" foot person was walking towards him squinting hard as if he couldn't see something. Then his eyes widened.

'_Shit he's gonna bolt!'_

"Oi! Marimo! Is that you? Need me to take you to the lost and found?"

Hmm, he was back to his old self. Guess Sanji really wasn't the type to hold grudges. Or less important ones anyway.

"Oh, cook. You're here too?"

"Yeah. Nami-San left me when I was playing on this weird device that had a cooking game on it."

"K."

"The lady who had it installed is still following me though. Why are you still here?"

"Sir, you didn't get your food. We need to give you the food. Could you pay for it please?" The cashier said.

"Wait, the app requires money? You should've told me that!" Sanji said, digging in his pocket. He looked at the coins that he had grabbed out of his pocket. He smiled thinking he could help this old lady out. He extended his hand.

Zoro stepped in front of him. Sanji withdrew his hand, confused and a bit ticked.

"You baka cook. Listen, he didn't know he was virtually ordering food so take it back and get outta here." Zoro said.

"Y-Yes sir, I can do that as soo-"

"He didn't take the food did he? Well, I see no reason to pay. Now, can you leave?" Zoro had glared at her, turning his head looking back at Sanji trying to avoid the elders look. He kinda felt bad about talking that way to her, but there's no way in hell he'd apologize for it.

"Y-Yes!" The woman ran away.

Zoro turned back around to look down at Sanji. Sanji was carrying a package of some sort, frowning as he stared at his hand that was still clutching the coins. Zoro looked down and saw what it was.

"Wait, Miss! Please take the pay as my tip!" Sanji tried to run after her, but Zoro blocked his way, trying to get a good look at the package.

"Pfft. You think you can still grow with that milk-filled meat. You'll always be small, cook."

Sanji puffed his cheek.

"I could give it a try at least!"

"Sure." Zoro took the package and held it high above Sanji's head.

Sanji jumped up and almost got it. He had been sure that was the amount of force he needed to get the box. He fell back down empty-handed.

"You carry it then." Sanji said with a flip of his hair.

"You look like a little boy who just rejected his friend."

"Maybe to you, cause you're too damn tall! I'm above average in height!"

"On this island of girls, you didn't even make the top 100 in height."

"Grrr. Oh! I smell hand sanitizer."

Zoro had been satisfied with Robin's odd quirks, but Sanji's were really weird.

First of all, Sanji could hold his own against Zoro with KNIVES. Yup Knives.

Second, of all, he loved Hand sanitizer.

Zoro sweat dropped looking at Sanji filling his hand with Hand sanitizer saying, "It smells so good!"

"Remember, you Baka cook, you can't eat that stuff!"

Sanji frowned, but got his wiggly body back over to Zoro. He had just remembered that it was not something meant for sniffing.

"Where to now?" Sanji asked. He was upset that Zoro had to look down on him. He turned away.

"The drugstore?"

"Bitch, you try that again, I'll kill you!" Sanji said, stuffing his almost pulled out cigarette into his pocket.

Zoro laughed, actually being careful of not dropping Sanji's milk meat box. Sanji softly smiled, but got rid of it quick. He puffed up his cheek again.

"Nami's teaching you girly things. You're gonna be the girl of the relationship sooner or later." Zoro said, observing Sanji's behavior.

"Fuck off!"

Sanji started to walk down the hall, pulling Zoro's shirt in his.

All the girl's swooned.

"I'll put this in the BL magazine for sure! Sanji Vinsmoke and Zoro Roronoa!"

"Just try it!" Zoro threatened.

"Ok!" The girl sped off, camera in hand.

"Dammit. They're as dumb as those fairies."

"You piece of shit! I can't have anyone thinking, I, the gentlemanly gentleman am in some BL relationship!" Sanji hit Zoro repeatedly on the stomach, softer than usual, not wanting to damage his hands.

_'He really is like a anime girl.'_

Zoro shrugged. Sanji stopped and started to pull out a cigarette.

"Aw shit. I dunno what's even happening anymore."

"No smoking aloud, baka."

"HUH???" Sanji has been fed up. He stormed off, forgetting to hold on to Zoro's clothes.

"Wait, Ero-cook! I need help!"

"With what? Getting your head out of your ass?"

"No, getting to somewhere."

"Dammit, Omae. Zoro you- UGHHH!" Sanji pulled at his hair making a dramatic scene. He was going to have another temper tantrum sooner or later.

"You Baka!" Sanji said, catching drift of his childish Temper. He went and grabbed on to Zoro's hand.

"Eeeekk! More BL!"

"Would you stop that?" Zoro asked the photographer girl.

"Nope!"

"I thought you went home."

"Well, I didn't! My friend did though. She said y'all were super scary and that she was going to print your pictures instead. I don't get it though. I think you just look like a green monster and your friend over there looks like a Ken doll!"

"HUH?? Jeez, I don't wanna fight any bitches right now. Come back some other time!"

"Who you calling a bitch!?"

"You!"

"Tch! If I'm a bitch, then your-your a manslut!"

"Why you!" Zoro felt someone jump behind his neck.

'_No way! She can't be that fast,can she?'_

Sanji wrapped his legs around Zoro's neck, choking him.

"Even if I might have a girlfriend now, you still can't talk shit to girls like that, you shitty marimo! I'll kick you back down to the lost and found where you were born!"

"Huh?? Girlfriend? Sanji Vinsmoke has a girlfriend??"

"Yes, a witch!" Zoro exclaimed. Sanji squeezed tighter.

"W-would you stop that?" Zoro gagged. He grabbed whatever the hell he could of Sanji and peeled him off his body bringing him in front of him.

Sanji was still trying to kick him in a immature way. Zoro would've tried to hit him back too if he hadn't felt out of it right now.

Looking past the sad excuse of a human called Sanji, he saw a man. A man who looked rather out of place. Shouldn't the only men on this island be him, Sanji, and Luffy?

He set the ero-cook back down and walked toward the man. He found out the man was not there. Must've been his imagination.

"Haha! You fool, I'm taking your boyfriend hostage! Aw, what a cutie patooty! Hahatetete!" The man Zoro had seen was real? He was holding a knife to Sanji's throat.

"It's not gonna make a difference to me!" Zoro yelled. What did he think was so cute about the cook's face right now?

Zoro thinks everybody forgets things about Sanji sometimes. Well, maybe not Luffy, but Nami would surely forget things about her own boyfriend sometimes.

Zoro was sure that Sanji was capable of being cute as well as being only good looking in a moment. Even if he had that ugly mug of his in his face 24/7.

She'd have to sometimes face the fact, Sanji was still a man with a man's face.

Sometimes. Other times he looked like a little boy.

Sanji had a angry expression on his face like he had had enough.

"That is it. I have had enough of this **NaStY** behavior." Sanji said.

He merely kicked the guy, took the knife out of his hand, and sent him flying.

"Tch! He thinks he can beat me?" Sanji asked. "Dammit, why can't I smoke in here? Oi oi, why the hell do I have to be the cute boyfriend??"

"Because you're slimmer, shorter, and girlier!" The BL photographer shouted. Sanji didn't like this conversation one bit.

The other guy got back up.

"Stay down, will you? I don't even know why you're on this island to begin with!" Sanji yelled at him.

"I dunno what you're so angry about curly eyebrow dude, but I do know that anywhere I am, it's always a good place to kill."

"Try killing anyone on this crew, you'll be dead meat. We're too much for the likes of you!"

"What crew? I only see a pretty boy and his boyfriend."

Sanji fumed.

"I'm not- Is this because the girls shaved off my beautiful beard that I'd been growing for years?"

"I dunno. You're a hairy dude. You'd never make it to being a girl even if you act like it." Zoro said out of nowhere, yawning.

"Baka marimo! Where'd you come from? Why don't you fight?"

"It's not my fight."

"It isn't mine either. You're the one who drove this bastard over here!"

Sanji and Zoro clashed heads.

"Don't forget about me, you dumbasses!" The man yelled, pulling out a sword. He licked his lips.

"Oh yeah, you. Why are you still here?" Sanji has had enough.

He pulled Zoro away from here.

"What am I not worthy enough to fight you anymore, curly brows??" The dude yelled after them.

Sanji flipped him off. If that guy didn't leave, then they'd go away. I mean, he wasn't their problem to begin with.

"Seriously, this is a mall full of people. Why did he fucking attack us?" Sanji whispered to himself. He missed the feel of his chin hair. He was back to looking like a pretty boy again.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He heard a bomb go off and next thing he knew, he felt a pair of lips on his.

A hand reached out to swipe his hair aside.

"Huh?" Sanji opened his eyes wide and they met with another man's. A Striking pair, he might add, but a pair he still hadn't seen before nonetheless. The man pulled away from Sanji's lips, Sanji almost missing the warmth of them, and licked them seductively.

"How beautiful. With the proper training and preparation, I could turn you into a fashionista, darling." The man had bowed before him, holding Sanji's hoodie-covered hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS DAMN MALL??" Sanji panicked, pulling his hand away before backing up into Zoro's chest. He looked up and away as he saw Zoro's look of amusement. He scooted up again.

The man got closer once again. He cupped Sanji's face in his hand, coming closer as Sanji pulled the hoodie slowly over his head.

"Your hands and lips are so soft. What do you use darling?"

"Blegh. Cooking oil when I cook stuff. Get away creep." Sanji gagged in disgust, jerking away. He just noticed this new man had blown up the first guy with a explosion of some sort.

Zoro had stood back and watched all this happen. He'd been about to interfere when that man had kissed Sanji, but Sanji had shown no fear. Instead, he'd looked genuinely confused.

"Oh, I get the cooking done for me. I wouldn't know. Maybe you'll have to teach me sometime!"

"Marimo, can we take the escalator?" Sanji asked quietly, pulling his hood down slowly as he stood next to Zoro, ignoring the man who had just blown up the other guy from before. Sanji had been confused if this guy had implanted a bomb in him through the kiss, but being next to Zoro made him feel a bit safe, he guessed.

"Sure thing, cook." Zoro hadn't felt like correcting that bastard about calling him being a marimo though Sanji called him one at least 30 times a day. That Baka was getting his ass pummeled everywhere he went.

Zoro knew he didn't look that girly...so why were all these men coming up to Sanji?

"You hair is so adorable."

"Marimo, whatever you do I want you to stay here, ok?"

"Telling me wh-" Zoro saw the look on Sanji's face. His eyes were sad and sunken in, eyes no longer lazy. His shaven face was absolutely capable of getting sympathy now. Even Zoro had shut up. He nodded his head.

"Great." The man, Direen, pushed Sanji in to the family bathroom.

"Let's check out your privates first, baby~!"

Sanji remained silent. Direen, irritated, pushed Sanji into a wall, locking his lips aggressively with Sanji's.

Sanji had stopped trying to resist all the men. He knew his genes were good. He knew he was considered a pretty boy, even from the customers who used to dine at the Baratie. Sanji couldn't say anything.

When he came back after 2 years, he'd been able to show off just how much he'd grown, his face taking on a more masculine shape though his face was never changing. He had tried to appeal more sexy to the girls with this look in his mind, but he had found that he hated his face shape with a passion. He didn't felt pretty anymore. He only liked his hair.

He remembered how he had been so horribly upset when his poster showed that ugly ass Duval's face on the cover of the magazine in his place. He'd taken down more enemies than more than half their crew could ever. He'd never understand how they hadn't gotten his picture.

Why, Sanji had even kicked countless people's faces into shape. He'd made people pretty.

'_I should still look pretty.'_

_Everything about Sanji was pretty._

_Except his voice._

_Except his face shape._

_Except everything._

_Except nothing. _

_Wait, what?_

He couldn't even speak right now. It would ruin his pretty look.

Sanji wanted a compliment or something. He didn't want to be violated by this man. He kicked Direen in the balls.

"Ouch!" Direen said, clutching his balls. "What was that for, you manslut?"

He slapped Sanji. Yes, slapped him.

Sanji had had enough. This man might've been chivalrous since he hadn't harmed the ladies, but he had still hurt Sanji. And that's pretty damn bad in Sanji's book.

Sanji spun around hard, the friction causing his leg to light on fire. He started to skywalk up, Direen trailing after him on the floor.

"Oh, how exquisite you are, darling! Now get your ass back down here so I can fuck you!"

"_Diable Jambe: Concassé!"_

Direen almost blocked, but Sanji had hit the top of his head full speed.

"Ouch ouch." Direen had fell out. Sanji fell down and landed on his feet. He nudged the guy.

Direen hadn't moved. Sanji turned around, ready to leave, his Diable Jambe almost fading, when Direen grabbed his foot.

"You thought you could defeat me? Well, think again because I, DIREEN, will not let you get away that easily!"

Sanji had no time for this "Direen".

Sanji turned around.

Direen is already up.

"So you prefer them crispy?"

Sanji kicked the man in his stomach.

"I can see it in your eyes, you really don't have the guts to kill anyone." Direen was really trying his luck.

"_Joue Shot_! This is for embarrassing me in the mall."

Sanji sent the man flying into the wall. They turned up in an unknown store.

Sanji kicked him in the balls again.

"This is for slapping me."

Sanji was about to let all his anger out on this man in a store filled with women. He'd have to find a way to end this quickly.

"_Diable Jambe!_ _Flanchet Strike_! This is for calling me a manslut"

They left the store, Sanji walking behind Direen as he smashed through another wall.

"And this is for making me feel ugly! _Diable Jambe! __Poêle à Frire: Spectre_!"

Sanji kicked him multiple times on the head before just jumping on his shoulders and twisting his head around, nearly killing him.

Sanji finally went out of his Diable Jambe. He held his breath and counted to 10 so he could calm down. Once he exhaled and started breathing slowly, he took in all the damage he had done.

"Oh no...I was too overwhelmed...Oh god, I'll be a murderer if he dies. I have to...help him?"

Sanji carries the guy back to the bathroom. He started to strip the guy.

After he had taken the fancy clothes off of the guy, he hung him up by his arms on top of the family restroom with his clothing. He walked outside, hands in pockets, feeling like the biggest loser in the world.

"Oi, ero-cook, I'm going to the bathroom after you!" Zoro had said. Sanji only nodded his head. He wasn't listening. He was praying to god that the man hadn't died.

Sanji believed in dishing out punishment, but he could never wrap his head around death sentences.

As Zoro opened the door, he saw Direen hanging up by his arms, looking dead. He also eyed the wall. There was a huge hole in it going through 2 shops.

"Guess I won't be able to go to the bathroom in here." He went back outside.

"Come on, teme. You're gonna take me to the next bathroom here."

"Ok ok."

Sanji has grabbed Zoro's hand again, much to Zoro's disgust. He was, however relieved that that BL bitch wasn't around anymore. Apparently she'd fled too.

So much for her barking.

Sanji slipped his hand higher, taking Zoro's sleeve. Zoro knew something was wrong instantly.

Sanji might hold on to his shirt or his hand, but his sleeve was never it. He glanced down at Sanji's face and saw the face he was sporting.

Sanji's face had a sad look, depressing even. His curly eyebrow turned down, his one usually visible eye covered beneath his fringe and panda hood. He had started to bite his tongue.

Zoro could tell he didn't want to think about whatever was bothering him anymore.

"Cook, say something."

Sanji said nothing.

Zoro grabbed him by his Hoodie.

"Say something, baka! Act like a man! Do you have something to ask or something? Say something dammit."

Sanji remained silent. He had bit his tongue so hard from that unexpected act that he drew blood,

"Baka."

Silence.

"Omae..."

Sanji looked up. He looked up into Zoro's eye.

"Zoro, do you think I'm pretty?"

"Dunno."

Sanji had expected that answer. He just nodded his head and looked down.

"You've gotta figure that out for yourself." Zoro said, glancing at the fingers of the cook. They were being played with again. The cook was so weird.

Sanji hardly did anything with his hands that required work, the main exception being fighting and cooking. His one habit which he hated about his own hands though, was the fact that he always fiddled with them when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Ok."

Sanji pulled Zoro along by the arm to the escalator.

"Now, where are we going?" Sanji said, after a while of sulking.

"Bathroom. You banged up the last one pretty bad."

"Oh. Ok."

That's how Sanji and Zoro spent their day at the mall. They didn't get anything, of course, they both had to pitch in all their money to repair the damage they had done.

Zoro had only scoffed. That idiot cook would never learn.

Luffy, Hancock, and Robin all had had a boring time so they shopped and got little to nothing. Nami had lived her best life in that mall, cheating and seducing like she was in a gentleman's club.

Hancock had issued a text, Sanji and Zoro turned on their phones to read it.

Sanji's phone read:

Snake goddess: I think everyone wants to leave. How about we all go see a movie or something?

Strawstuck: Popcorn!

Citrus enchantress: I'm not paying for anyone's drinks.

Lost. And. Found.: I'm just going to fall asleep in there.

QueenOfMystery: That's not surprising.

(**_4 others liked this comment_**)

Me: I'll just walk to that one down the street then. I'm with the marimo.

Citrus enchantress: Pitiful.

Meanwhile, on Zoro's phone:

Captain Meatball: Sanji can you cook me food there?

Hag: No he cannot.

Babe: Well Nami, he could always try. Some people in movie theatres aren't very smart. It's just a matter of if he wants to do it or not.

(**_Luffy loved this_**)

Bitch: I always thought it was spelled Theater. And no I'm not cooking you anything at a PUBLIC place that sells food itself, baka!

Hancock: It doesn't really matter how it's spelled. And Luffy he does have a point.

Me: I was terrible at school too. I feel your pain.

On Robin's phone:

Cookie: Eh you wanna go Marimo?

Oscar the grouch: We're literally standing right next to each other.

Luffy Taffy: So, what about movie food?

Boba: Luffy, we can talk about that when we get there. Then I'll buy all the snacks you want, k?

Nummy: Please Don't do that...

On Nami's phone:

Idiot: Please do that!

Moron: Babe, you still got money on you?

Robin: Oh, I forgot we were chatting. Let me check.

That guy: Well, you didn't miss anything anyway tbh.

Hancock: Yeah you really didn't. It was just a bunch of stuff that might or might not have been related to the movies, but it hadn't answered anything anyway so don't bother rereading.

Me: ...

On Luffy's phone:

Me: What's wrong Nami?

HurtsALot: I just didn't know what to say is all.

4 sword style: Then you should have never said anything.

Meatgiver: Don't y'all talk to Nami~San like that ever again! You wanna go?

Batman and Robin: Didn't you both just say you were next to each other?

HandyMandy: Yeah they did. Are y'all still fighting?

Me: They probably never even started to, Hancock. That's just how they are.

(**2 people questioned this.)**

HurtsALot: True that.

On Hancock's phone:

TheDarkestMinds: Can we talk about the plan now? Uwu.

Me: Uwu? Where's you learn that from?

TheDarkestMinds: I don't quite remember.

Sleepy: Great. Don't ever do it again. It doesn't suit you, babe.

Applejack: Stop being so rude to the girls, you baka!

Tsunami: If y'all start fighting I'll murder you two. I just got wind of your little fight!

Me: What happened?

Tsunami: Apparently, Sanji broke some walls and they had to give in all their money to fix it.

TheDarkestMinds: Oh so that's why you wanted my money. I'll still give you some since I'm so generous, but what's our plan?

Darling: We eat, watch, drink, repeat.

TheDarkestMinds: In terms of paying and time.

Sleepy: Yeah Luffy. This ain't no Sengoku and Garp's.

Darling: Fine. Jeez. Just show up and check in.

Tsunami: I could do that.

Applejack: Aonehejmwiwnnq

Tsunami: What Sanji?

Applejack: Oh, I was butt texting. Sorry.

Sleepy: We're in a Tuber. We'll be on the other side of the place later.

Darling: Lazyass bitches.

Sleepy: Wanna go?

TheDarkestMinds: Can we please not fight? Hancock, Luffy, And I will be in the back already. We just ate.

Sleepy: Knew it was too good to be true. You were just full so you're getting me food.

Me: Nami where are you?

TheDarkestMinds: Lol Yes.

Darling: Robin typing is creepy.

(_Robin questioned this__)_

(_Sanji disliked this_)

(**Zoro laughed at this**)

TheDarkestMinds: Excuse me?

Sleepy: Everything about her is creepy.

Tsunami: I'm in a store checking out. I should be in the back in 7 minutes.

Me: Oh ok.

TheDarkestMinds: I feel ganged up on

Me: We just arrived. I'll be in the bathroom if anyone needs me.

Darling: Is it your disease? Or the baby?

Sleepy: No, it's called shit.

Me: I'm going #1!

Sleepy: TMI

_(_**Hancock questioned this**)

(**Hancock disliked this**)

_(**Luffy loved this**_)

(**Luffy laughed at _this_)**

Me: Teme, you're the one who was trying to expose me first.

Sleepy: So it IS shit.

Me: Stfu before you get your grass weave snatched.

Sleepy: I'd like to see that.

Darling: Don't try her. She will. I know a few people who got bald spots all in their head.

TheDarkestMinds: And I ain't dating no bald dudes.

Sleepy: Tch. Woman, you haven't seen the last of me!

(**_Everyone disliked this_**)

Darling: Watch your shampoo tonight.

TheDarkestMinds: Sleep with the bandana on.

Applejack: Core that bitch's weave like a apple.

Tsunami: I don't pay for hair appointments.

Sleepy: K I get it. It's not shit. That's literally all it was about. Seriously?

Me: I'm very serious when it comes to the bathroom. Speaking of which...I'm gonna turn my phone off so I can go to the restroom.

Sleepy: . . .

Me: Type something else about my bathroom trip and you're gonna have to cover up your bald head with that bandana from now on.

Hancock turned off her phone and walked to the bathroom. She couldn't believe what she saw.

————————————————————————-!

4th chapter? Oh and from reading other One Piece fanfics I should probably put this:

I do not own One Piece. Never did.

Oh and apparently I'm going to make Sanji total Okama material again, but don't get me wrong, he won't be a Okama...or maybe he will. Who knows?

Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. It's a lot of words.


	5. The Movies

"OMG! AN ENEMY STANDO!" As Hancock stood in the girls bathroom, she saw a man crouching on the sink, peeing into the sink.

She wasn't worried about that.

She was worried about the spider with another spider on the floor.

"It must be his stand!"

_'Oh wait, it's just his shedded skin...Wait WHO THE FUCK CARES??'_

The man could stay there as long as he wanted. His piss wasn't her problem nor her piss.

"WRRRYYY!" Hancock bent downwards, her back almost arching in a perfect wrryyy if not for the baby.

She picked up her leg. And stomped the spider.

"Omg. I was not 'bout to be that Little Miss slut muffet today. No thank you."

She walked on past the peeing man and went into the stall to go to the bathroom.

Sure enough, it was shit.

"SHHHIITTTT!" She screeched through the bathroom. The man peeing lied down with his head on the sink.

Hancock finally flushed and went to wash her hands.

She noticed the man's head on the sink while he was still crouching.

"Hello, how do you do that?"

No answer.

Odd.

Wait, weren't there supposed to be no men except the straw hats on the island? You'd think the Kuja Empress would've done something about it.

"Nah, I ain't the empress any more. This titan looking man isn't my problem."

She walked out of the bathroom.

And then she felt it.

She felt her pussy get super wet.

"MY WATER BROKE??? HOW??? BABY AREN'T YOU LIKE 3 WEEKS???"

She went back to the bathroom stall. She pulled down her panties.

"Oh. I'm just horny." In truth, that wasn't it. That's just a natural thing a girls vagina did to clean itself, but Hancock just wanted some type of excuse to have sex with her man and not think shamefully of herself.

With a shrug, she tossed her panties on the floor and looked down so much she was looking up on them.

With a "MudadaMuda." she walked out of the bathroom, pantyless. (That's Diego but excuse moi)

She had these comfortable-ass Usopp pants anyway. Why the fuck would she care about some stupid ass panties Elder Nyon probably picked up from target or something?

Grandma panties...on Elder Nyon. She shivered just thinking about it.

She walked out and saw the whole group.

Zoro immediately grabbed his hair cautiously as he saw Hancock approaching.

Hancock wasn't worried about that. She was worried about her vagina. She wanted Luffy to slide right in between her lips.

She was most definitely a little turned on right now too with how Luffy was just sitting sleeping, head back over the bench, legs wide, with the leather jacket Sanji had bought him. She wanted to be right in between his legs.

She almost squealed thinking about sex.

'_Calm down. Are you Dio, Kars, or Suzi Q??? Pick already Jeez!'_

Luffy woke up and walked over to Hancock and could obviously tell she was horny. She had a SUUPPERR hot and bothered facial expression that only he'd be able to make out. He really didn't think looking at her right now would help him.

He'd grow a boner sooner or later. Instead, he just wanted to Wrryyy. Or do the 7 page Muda that almost made the author cry golden tears of joy when Giorno finally did it.

(Such Gangstar. He is truly the son of DIO.)

He shook his head, turning around to look at the menu on top the counter.

He'd just leave her alone 'til later.

"Luffy, what do you want to eat?"

"This, and this and this and this. And not this or that." Luffy frowned upon the apple pies and shellfish flavored chips. Blech!

"I'll get everything."

'_Oh Luffy! You're so cute when you're hungry. I obviously don't have that much money, silly!"_

Hancock, having only about 20 dollars on her that's she was planning to spend on weights, pressed her boobs on the counter, butt hanging up in the air. She put her hand on her cheek, leaning over the counter, with her eyes glowing a bright blue color.

"How much would that be, Miss?" Hancock asked, innocently though she was the complete opposite of innocent. She wanted Luffy to have stuck himself right into her as her stomach made contact with the counter.

"Totally f-free, Hebihime~Sama!" A lovestruck cashier said. She swooned her way over to the popcorn machine.

"Thank you! You're so cute, you know that?" Hancock presses on. She had gotten back up and was peering down at the woman in her godly pose. Hands on hips, boobs bouncing, yet aching, as she got back up.

The lady almost fell over the carpet. Hancock laughed at her lovestruck state.

'_I guess it's ok if my Kuja compliment me like this.'_

Luffy had taught her that though he said don't do that with other men. She figured it'd hurt his feelings.

Hancock felt someone wrap their hands around her waist.

'_Oh, Luffy!"_

Luffy had indeed wrapped himself around her shoulders and hips, not wanting to share his girl. He'd slowly grown to hate how others reacted to her beauty.

'_You're beautiful, Hancock, but can't you just be mine for a second?'_

Luffy loved freedom. He loved being the most free person in the world, of course. He believed every human deserved freedom. So, no, he wasn't possessive like Zoro, but he still needed attention from Hancock.

It wasn't like he was her baby or anything. She paid attention to him, but she always had something else on her mind whenever he tried his hardest to get her attention.

Even when they'd have sex, the first thing that came to her mind was a thing that happened outside of that bedroom, whether it had been about a navy base or even a child Missing their parents.

Everything was always fixed whenever they went out to deal with it too. It was frustrating.

She probably really only noticed him when he wasn't trying to get her attention at all.

And he usually doesn't even care for it!

Luffy nuzzled into his girlfriend's neck.

He'd definitely started to get used to office sex.

As his legs were wrapped around her middle, he couldn't help feeling a bit happier that now she was coming with him on his adventures and he'd be able to spend more time with her.

That had been the best thought he'd had since he'd watched the Suki Suki Fuki Fuki video that morning.

"Luffy..." Hancock had whispered to herself. She wasn't getting wetter, she was getting hotter.

"Hebihime-sama, here's all your food! Please enjoy your movie."

"YOSH, let's go!" Luffy let go of her and grabbed all his food in his arms.

'_I guess you're all pumped up now, huh?' _Hancock giggles as she watched Luffy run ahead to their mystery movie that Zoro had picked out.

They all went to sit down.

...And soon as they sat down, half of Luffy's food was gone.

"Baka! I wanted some!" Zoro said, growling.

"NO ONE BOUGHT IT FOR YOU!" Hancock and Luffy said in unison.

Zoro looked down and pulled his green hoodie over his head like the sad boi he was.

"You look like Pepe."

Zoro was so depressed he didn't even care about Sanji's lectures.

Robin came in just in time.

Zoro's head went back up.

"My food!" Zoro rejoiced in the name of the goddess before him as she set down his food.

"What movie are we watching?" Hancock asked, setting her phone in her pocket.

"I don't know. Zoro picked it." Nami said.

"Oh no! Knowing this bastard, he probably picked-" Sanji's voiced started, but never finished as the movie lights went down and a man's voice rang out.

It just sounded sad and proper.

"This is the documentary of Mihawk."

"Yare yare dawa." Nami said. She quickly dropped some popcorn on Zoro's head.

"OH MY GOD!" Zoro yelled, butter getting into his hair. His hair was now a greenish-yellow color.

"SSHHH!"

"Don't shush me, you faggots!" Zoro got up and yelled, to which he got more popcorn. He quickly sat back down, covered in food. Sanji snickered.

"Look who just evolved into a Leafeon." Sanji said, not paying attention to this movie.

"He used to have a pet dog name Bruno." Came the documentary's voice.

"Who the hell cares?" Luffy said, being bored as hell with all his food gone.

Robin sat in Zoro's lap.

"Zoro, can we go see another movie now?" Robin's asked, playing with his hair seductively.

"Dammit, Woman. I can't see." He turned Robin around and looked past her.

"Rude."

"No, it's rude for you to insult your father-in-"

"I don't remember being married fufu~."

"Right because there's no way in hell I'd marry a horny ass woman like you."

"Hmph!" Robin sat back down in her seat next to Nami.

"Don't worry Robin. I'll marry you." Nami said, patting Robin's hand.

"Thank you Nami. I don't want to get married to that frog anyway."

Zoro had a arrow go right through him.

"Omg! Omg! Omg!" He said like one of those Bratz movies as some fake anime blood came from his mouth.

He was deep in the feels. Mihawk had brought a tear to his eye yet again as well as Robin.

Meanwhile, Hancock leaned over to Luffy.

"Luffy, can I sit on your lap too?" Hancock asked, pleadingly. There was no use using puppy dog eyes on him. He didn't fall for that.

"Mmmmmmk." Luffy had become fully focused on Hancock's figure. He didn't want to watch Mihawk's documentary anymore. Only her.

She was amusing, he WASN'T.

"He founded the Shiryu Setori. It's blade is made of material that comes from the eastern part of Shorkna."

"Omg!" Zoro has been hit in the feels again.

"Seriously, it's not like he founded the metal!" Nami said angrily.

"He founded the metal along with his good friend, Lumbar."

"OMG WHAT THE FUCK??" Nami was so confused.

"Oh my gosh, he never told me he had a friend named Lumbar! Coolest name ever!" Zoro gushed.

"That's because he didn't care either!" Some random person from the back said.

Sanji fell out.

Back to Luffy and Hancock.

"Luffy..." Hancock had gotten a lot more appealing since before. She was moaning in Luffy's ear, rubbing herself against his clothed member, and pressing her boobs to his chest. They would've looked so dirty if the light wasn't off.

"Not right here, Hancock." Luffy couldn't have sex in public. He thought no one could. He studied her more. Her eyes that were glowing even when she was turned away from the screen. Her hair glimmering still. Her lips hungry.

"Then let's go to the bathroom."

"Jeez, Hancock why do you want to do that right now?"

"Because I want you..."

Hancock had grinded herself more against Luffy. Luffy decided he'd see if she just wanted sex or if she was really that needy.

He'd do the basic Goku pat pat, but with more dirty intent behind it. Goku and him had met before and he'd told Luffy about this "pat pat" though Luffy could tell the difference between men and women just fine.

Every girl had big breasts in this anime. It wasn't hard to tell.

He put his hand down her pants, much to Hancock's delight, and felt around for her panties. There were none.

"You-" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

He didn't want to break the kiss.

He put his hands on her ass and, as he expected, she jumped. When she went back down, the pressure applied was pleasurable for the both of them, but that wasn't what Luffy had squeezed her for. He had something to say.

"You have no panties on?" Lufffy whispered, mouth close to Hancock's ear. His voice was low as he bit her ear and whispered, but it takes a lot to make it husky so it was nowhere near husky. It was sexual and not sexual. Nonetheless, it still sent a shiver down her spine.

"No."

"Let's go." Luffy had gotten up and pulled Hancock, by her hand to the private bathroom.

The snack bar lady had wanted to chat, but ya know, they weren't looking for any lip action from anyone but themselves.

Luffy had set Hancock down on the counter. He quickly confiscated her pants to see what he was dealing with. He always stared at her like he was a doctor. It always made her giggle.

"Hancock. You just want sex right?"

Hancock nodded her head.

Luffy knew Hancock was a straightforward woman. She liked the intercourse part to start right away. Luffy knew she liked the other parts, but only when they had time.

Luffy just happened to like her heat. He liked warm things. Like his hometown back down in East blue.

Luffy circled his fingers around her clit, making Hancock moan out. Not loudly, but enough to satisfy Luffy.

He circled it over and over, even pressing right on it, just to make her wetter than she already was. Then he picked her up.

Hancock was confused. She wasn't confused on how he was able to lift her up by her legs, but what he was doing. He was the pirate king after all. That wouldn't have been so hard for him.

Luffy held her up by her sides and she wrapped her legs around his head, on instinct so she wouldn't fall. He started to lick up and down her vaginal lips.

Hancock let out a cute moan. This particular moan made Luffy's Boner stretch painfully in his pants. Damn it. It's so inconvenient to be a rubber man when you're with Hancock. You can literally feel yourself in your pants more than anyone else in the should be able to.

Luffy licked up and down, earning fresh moans from Hancock, her body arching into the air. He looked up to Hancock body position. She had curled her back all the way to the wall. She was clearly enjoying this.

He inserted his tongue. She almost let out a scream.

"It...It feels so g-good, Luffy." Hancock moaned out. Luffy had dug his tongue deeper into her and she thanked Dio that her partner was a rubber man. His tongue went so far into her.

Luffy was glad she was enjoying this. He was enjoying her heat and the taste of her. She tasted like strawberries. Not Luffy's favorite fruit, but not a common one either. (You can't say you've seen that much strawberries in OP. I can't even remember if they had any.) A strawberry with a taste he wouldn't want to ever forget either.

He continued to eat her out, much to the pregnant Hancock's pleasure, until she had released inside of his mouth.

Swallowing whatever she had just let out, he pulled her back down and sat her down in his lap as he sat on the bathroom couch.

Luffy was glad he wasn't as innocent as he'd been at 17. Now, looking upon his girlfriend, her face sweaty, cheeks red, eyes glimmering with lust, and drool coming out of her mouth, he was truly appreciative for whatever god was supposed to do for him.

Next, were Hancock's breasts. That's his favorite part about her. He could bury his head in them or he could squeeze them in his hand.

They were so soft. And warm. He loved how big they were though they hurt her a lot. He couldn't count how many times her boobs had "ached" as she'd put it.

Luffy grabbed her breasts, feeling her warmth through her clothes. Hancock tensed.

"Do they hurt?"

"Sort of."

"Would they feel better if I took this off?"

Luffy took off Hancock's crop top. Hancock nodded her head. She'd put no bra on because there were merely none that would ever fit her breasts without making her boobs hurt. Hancock nodded.

Luffy gave Hancock a hug. They helped him warm up and it seemed Hancock's heat was never ending. Hancock liked his hugs. He'd only ever hug her when she felt she needed to be sheltered from the whole world. It was like having a second layer of skin, just not one like Kars had.

Luffy continued hugging Hancock, feeling her heat. Her breathing was calming. He couldn't wait to make her hotter.

He kissed the side of Hancock's neck before making his way back down to her breasts and circling them in his hands. He swirled one around while he sucked on one, constantly switching, to see what breast her pleasure favored today.

It was the left. He sucked on that one longer before pinching both of them. His member had been strained long enough.

He wasn't a very patient person when it came to sex so he'd have to hurry up. Plus he wanted to see about the Shanks part of Mihawk's movie if there was one.

Luffy wasted no time, pulling down his shorts and underwear, to reveal his member. It was about 10 inches long.

"_Please marry me! Wait! No, you slut muffin, you! You can't marry him yet! He's wants to be free and this is as far as he'll go!'_

Hancock loved him so much!

She wanted to feel it all the way in her. All the way.

Hancock slid down on his member almost immediately. Sliding on his cock was something she'd loved doing almost as much as she loved looking in the mirror.

She was already so wet he could just slide in and out without much difficulty.

She went up and down, Luffy's hands on her hips to guide her. She loved it. She wanted more.

Luffy, who wanted to pick up the pace a little bit, picked her up and just started thrusting into her harder with no support at all.

Hancock moaned softly. If this was the pleasure of regular sex, she wondered how her 7-8 months of pregnancy sex would be? How full would she fill?

She had almost just came from the thought of Luffy's cock in her stomach along with the baby. She clutched tighter around Luffy meeting his thrusts halfway and moaning out. Her breasts bouncing wildly, hands clenched tightly in the air next to her, and her pussy being smashed by Luffy almost sent her into a dreamy state.

To anyone, she'd look so desirable as of now. To Luffy, she was his girlfriend. The one person baring his child...hopefully. This was the woman he needed to protect. The one he loved dearly. The one he couldn't bare to lose. He couldn't even think about Nami or Robin dying so he'd surely fall apart if she did.

Just looking at her body and facial expression as she opened her eyes slightly to look down at him with those gleaming eyes, made him want to keep her a secret from all the other men who wanted to steal her away from him. He loved her too much to give her away. It'd break his heart. He'd hate to admit it, but he'd gotten attached to his weird girlfriend.

Hancock started to get louder, snapping Luffy back into focus. Yes, he had to give her everything she so desired.

"Harder! Wait no faster! Make me even more pregnant!"

_'She's so crazy.'_

Luffy laughed seeing his out-of-control girlfriend fall apart before him. He let out a groan afterward. Damn, she really was tight. Luffy picked up his pace and started to go deeper into her.

He'd need a bit more time before his release. Hancock looked down at her man and connected their lips together in a sloppy kiss. She pushed herself on to him harder, much to Luffy's amusement. He moved faster and Hancock couldn't keep her mouth on his anymore. Hancock tugged at his hair.

She really did appreciate Luffy. He was so cute. Even while they were having sex. His eyes half lidded and his mouth hanging open made him look so cute!

She trailed her lips from his mouth, down his chin to his neck and gave him a soft bite, hard enough to make a bruise in his skin, but not hard enough to suck blood out of him. Hancock didn't know and never wanted to find out whether his blood was poisonous or not.

Luffy, seeing her do that, her eyes glistening with lust, thrusted one more time, knotting her. Hancock, feeling the knot in her, came as well tugging his hair and arching her back at the feeling. Luffy finally pulled out of her. He filled her up all the way, his substance even flowing down her leg already.

Hancock, still sitting on Luffy's lap, could still feel his knot in her stomach. Oh, how she wanted one again. Surely, he'd make her stomach fill up by himself, right? Luffy looked down at her.

Indeed, she was full with baby and sperm, her stomach a little bigger. She looked pregnant and she was. Luffy then felt a rush of joy knowing she was growing his child in her belly. He kind of felt bad for releasing into her like that, but it was a side effect from being a rubber person for some reason. Extra sperm.

He wrapped his arms around her middle and sat there with his head on her shoulder, feeling tired out. Her legs may be longer, but his body and hers fit right together. He rested there for a while and they both cooled down a bit.

He finally let go and let her back down on to the seat, pulled up his shorts and underwear, and watched her as she sat in her euphoria. She was a goddess. I mean, Dio means god, but Luffy wants to commit to Hancock's religion.

The way Hancock's body trembled made Luffy's mind actually "Seaquake" as Blackbeard would call it. Seeing her filled with his sperm made him want to do it all again.

Hancock trembled, boobs wobbling, hands trailing down to her vagina as she took a sample of his sperm.

Sitting up, and licking her fingers off, she wrapped her hands around Luffy's neck and pulled him into another kiss. The desperation in this kiss made Luffy kiss back fully, hugging her nude and warm frame into his chest.

He could taste himself on her tongue. It was like a taste of food, just one he couldn't remember the name of. He tasted good, in terms of self-love, but Hancock tasted better.

He smiled into the kiss and broke away. Hancock licked her lips. They were already pink.

Hancock stood up her, her legs almost giving way. She smiled. She was truly blessed to be with the pirate king.

Still feeling the pounding in her pussy, she went to put back on her pants, sperm trailing down her leg.

Seeing this happen, as Luffy leaned against the wall, he felt like doing it again, but he had no time for that. Maybe another day.

His sperm sliding down her inner thigh was enough of a turn on, but the way Hancock walked turned him on more.

It was like a mixture between Suzi Q and Dio. A perfect combination of shoulders and hips. Must be because of her vagina.

Luffy went up behind Hancock and grabbed her by her waist, hugging her again. It's surprising how he'd gotten addicted to her heat just as fast as it leaves him.

He loved everything about his Hancock.

Hancock blushed before pulling away and pulling on her pants and crop top.

If she had gotten into anything else with Luffy, she'd surely have a heart attack. He was too attractive in her own eyes.

The look of want in his eyes turned her on.

As Hancock checked the bathroom mirror to see if she had any visible signs of the sexual intercourse she'd just partook in, she peered at Luffy who was still staring at her, hands behind his head. He looked fine.

As scrawny as ever, Dio would say.

His lips had every trace of being kissed on them, but that wouldn't disturb anybody.

His neck showed her kiss mark clearly, but that wasn't anybody's business.

His whole facial expression looked like he'd just gotten out of a club, sweat and all focused-like. His leather jacket that Sanji had brought for him didn't help either. Though they did give Hancock a good look at his abs.

Was he staring at her so intensely?? Oh goodness...!

"Let's go Luffy." Hancock went straight into game mode.

Luffy tried to grab Hancock's hand, but missed it by a inch. Hancock had immediately turned from happy to serious. He made another go for her hand, yanking her back in his attempt.

"Luffy?" Hancock was confused. What had she done for him to pull her like that?

"Hancock, could you just be my girlfriend for a second?" Luffy had held on to her hand tightly. "Please."

"I am being your girlfriend. Whatever do you mean?"

"Hancock, you just stopped acting like you loved me in public after we got together. You act so serious. Can't you just be the regular Hancock in public now?" Luffy had tugged on to her hand. He really didn't want her to be strict anymore.

"Haha, we're just getting started with today after all. You better watch my Teen Wolf with me!" Hancock held on to Luffy's face and kissed his cheek.

Her face was adorable. Her eyes looking into his, sparkly like she'd just seen fireworks.

"Ok." Luffy took her hands off his face and grabbed her hand again.

They went outside of the bathroom and ordered more snacks, Hancock getting some water, and walked into the theater again. They weren't prepared for whatever this was that they'd just stumbled on.

Zoro was practically crying, Sanji looked weak, Nami was STILL bitching (Luffy might add), and Robin said absolutely nothing. She just looked pissed, nodding to everything Nami was going off about.

Not knowing what to say, they just sat down and looked at the movie again. Luffy and the rest stayed at the theaters until the longass movie was finished.

"WHY THE FUCK WAS THIS TRASH MOVIE AS LONG AS ENDGAME???" Nami almost dropped a bitch on her way out.

"So fucking beautiful." Zoro was in complete euphoria.

"It was lame. I almost got stomach ulcers from it I think." Sanji said. Apparently, he'd been so bored, he'd taken apart every cigarette in the pack and even had thrown his lighter at Mihawk on the screen yelling, "You're such a boring shitty old man!" to which Zoro almost skewered him alive. Sanji hadn't taken the hit, of course. His observation haki was better than a lot of people's. Still though, he looked quite frail.

"I blame Dildo Billy." Luffy said.

"Why was his name Dildo Billy? I think the producer of this film sounds a bit shady...but overall, Zoro, I'm going to fry you on the grill, burn you to crisps and plant you back into the ground so you can grow into a tree if you even think about buying that movie." Everyone had stared at Robin.

"Oohh, a sister snapped. Go off sis!" Sanji was pale and _still_ trying to instigate.

"Daayyyuumm." Hancock and Nami had not seen that coming.

"What?? Woman?? We can't keep watching Nightmare before Christmas every night?" Zoro whined.

"Ahem. Yes we can!" Sanji got defensive, his face regaining color.

"If you're going to instigate, then leave. Sis!" Zoro finger quoted "sis". Sanji flinched.

"No! He is completely right! If you're gonna blame Jack on this, I might as well burn your weave just like they did his body." Hancock added in.

Zoro sweat dropped saying, "What is it with you and weaves? And this is all natural!"

"I like Oogie boogie." Nami said out of nowhere. Nobody really cared. They kept on ranting.

"NOBODY FUCKS WITH DISNEY!" Luffy screamed, like he was Fuyuhiko.

Everyone nodded. It turned into a Danganronpa trial real quick.

"Mike Wazowski looking bitch!" Robin.

"Peter Pan looking bitch!" Sanji.

"4-sword-style Bitch!" Luffy.

"The good dinosaur looking bitch!" Hancock.

"Kermit looking bitch!" Nami yelled, as she saw Zoro's hand move his hand to his swords. She was hiding behind everyone else.

Someone should've called her out, but, ya know, that's Usopp's job mostly and Zoro was a sad boi.

Zoro couldn't bring himself to do anything. He was about to go into a full Troy Bolton's 'Bet on it' phase. He fell to the floor .

"Y'all don't even appreciate Mihawk like I do!" He turned his head up. What a sad boi...

"Tears then!" Nami yelled, hitting him over the head. He'd just leaned down on another girl's foot. "We're so sorry ma'am!"

"Oh no, it's quite fine."

"We really do apologize. Don't mind our rug we made from Renji's Soo Zambimaru, ok?" Robin said. She planted her foot down on his tush. He got up straight away.

"Nobody loves me." Zoro said, sadly. He walked outside with the others.

"Zoro NLM." Sanji said.

"Man, I TOLD you about Petscop! I told you to stop looking at that shit! You 'bout get on the fucking ship and have nightmares." Nami said, upset.

"Fine." Sanji stuffed his hands in his pockets. "DAMMIT LOOK WHAT MIHAWK MADE ME DO! HOW COULD I EVEN DO THAT TO MY CIGARETTES IF IT WASN'T YOUR OLD MAN'S FAULT???"

"Hmm, that's YOUR fault." Zoro said, shrugging. He felt better. He began to think about how unmanly his falling on the floor had been.

"I don't even feel like having a match right now." Sanji picked up the pace. "Yare yare daze."

"Hey guys, did you know that Sanji's Va is Jack Sparrow in the japenese Infinity?"

"Who said that?" They all said unison.

"No one..."

"Shit, either all of us have Schizophrenia or it...wait..." Sanji began, but Nami interrupted.

"THIS MUST BE THE WORK OF AN ENEMY STANDO!!!" Nami yelled.

"Indeed." Robin agreed.

"What will we do then??" Hancock put her hands on her hip. All the girls turned toward the boys.

"Y'all over here looking like the fucking Pillar woman." Zoro said, looking at their poses. "Next thing you know-"

"AYAYAYEEEEE."

"Omg, they even got the theme song? Which one is mine?" Zoro asked.

-Bloody Stream starts playing-

"Fuck! Am I supposed to be Joseph Joestar ???" Zoro was pissed.

"Shut up! Why the hell is mine Jotaro Kujo???" Sanji asked, clasping his hands over his ears.

They looked to each other.

"You stole mine!" They said in unison. Nami grabbed both their heads and pushed them both to the sides so they wouldn't start fighting.

"I got Introducing Me by Nick Jonas playing over and over in my head." Luffy said.

"Why???" Everyone looked at Luffy.

Now Sanji has on a outfit like Jotaro Kujo.

"The disrespect! I actually like women...and my mother..." Sanji did not enjoy being Jotaro at all. The author doesn't like her second best boi being him either but you know, #AquariusForLife and #ZoSanBrotp4Life so why not?

Zoro has on a Indiana Jones outfit.

"OH MY GOSH!" Zoro turned around quickly."Stop calling me Joseph Joestar. He's quirky and he's a coward. And I am _not_ a coward."

Everyone stared at him weirdly.

Hancock's got a wrap on her head.

"I am the unicorn you'll see in your dreams~! But I'll spank Voldemort's fat ass if he tries to eat me!"

So does Robin, but Wamuu style.

"Haha. Spanking is my job, Hancock."

Nami is wearing designer Esidisi with a mix of Jolyne C. She just gave up.

"Y'all are weird." Luffy puts his hands on his hips.

"Says the obviously Giorno Giovanna."

"You got a problem?" Luffy spread his legs wide and took his hands and put one pulling out a side of his leather jacket and the other pulling it down by the waist.

"You know what, Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you all!" Some unknown stranger came out of nowhere and said.

"Huh?" Luffy and Sanji said in unison.

"HOLY SHIT! Who you fucking?" Zoro asked.

"Not you. I came here to sell your girls in the pimp business. Damn, they fine as hell."

All 3 girls started to walk towards him.

"Aww shit, here we go again." Hancock walked up to the man. Robin crosses her arms.

Robin held him down and Hancock kicked him. That knocked him unconscious.

"What did I get to do?" Nami asked.

"Ask Esidisi." Robin replied.

"Oof." Sanji almost fell over.

"We're not gonna help you get back up. It's not gone be all Lao G in this bitch." Zoro said.

"Oi oi!" Sanji said, standing once again, pointing his finger behind him at Zoro.

"Hey, y'all interested in the pimp business?"

Nami shocked the man.

"NO!" The three of them said in unison.

"Ah, it brings back memories. Robin, Zoro, remember when we kicked Lao G's ass when we met him again? Seriously, I thought he needed to go to the doctor. He said Help I've fallen and I can't get up." Luffy said, bringing back the 3's encounter with Lao G at another island called Tre.

"Eh. And he never will. Geez that old geezer didn't know when to stop." Zoro said, rubbing his neck.

"There's the "g" in geezer." Robin said making a G with her body.

"Babe, don't ever do that again!" Zoro looked horrified.

"Who you calling babe??" Both Robin and Nami asked in unison. Zoro automatically went back to sad boi mode.

"Eh. I guess I can go."

"Aww..." Nami said, shaking her head. She turned around. "Can't believe us less monstrous crewmates never saw this."

"I'm not less monstrous." Sanji said, flatly. "Neither is Brook or Chopper. It's just we don't do things recklessly like those two idiots over there."

"Eh?" Zoro was digging in his ear. We're not monstrous.

"Pimp Busi-"

Zoro has a shadow over his eyes and begun the torture dance. Sanji joined in. Then Luffy.

"Oh my gosh, why?" Nami facepalmed.

"~It's like a burning sunset."

"Even the music?"

The boys finished the dance routine and Pimp screeched and dropped to the floor.

"I can't believe Zoro knew how to do that." Robin said. Even she looked horrified.

The other two nodded their heads frantically.

Zoro went to pat Robin on the back to show her he was sorry. Robin remembered him digging in his ear.

"Wash your hands before you touch me again." Robin said, making a attempt at a disgusted face, though it just came off as a calm face with a shift in the eyebrows position.

"I was happy Ming-hoe wasn't with him, but I got to give it to Ming-hoe, he's that first anime character to ever actually say something like "Don't touch me." Whenever another person grabs on to the person when they're defeated, the person grabbed Let's them drop dead. It was getting annoyed. I wanted to shrug those people off, but you know, not in the script..." Luffy said, walking ahead of everyone.

"I want to go back now..." Nami has said, thinking something over.

"What's wrong, Nami~San?" Sanji asked, worriedly. He didn't want his lady to be in any trouble whatsoever.

"Nothing Sanji-Kun! Just tired."

"Oh ok." Sanji seemed worried. Nami wanted to ask, but she didn't. She planned to just sleep at the Kuja palace anyway.

"Yeah, I'd like to turn in too, but Mr. Grinch over here needs to wash his hands first." Robin said, looking at Zoro's hands.

Hancock was walking in the front. Luffy had his eyes glued to her. He didn't want her to get ran over or something. He also loves how she walks and wanted to see it again. When she walks, it's very Dioly.

"Fine, Fine. I'll be back." Zoro almost walked off.

"IDIOT! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING???" Everyone yelled, frustratedly.

"Yare yare daze, Don't even answer that question, Marimo. Even if you knew where you were going the chances of you actually getting there are below zero. Let's go." Sanji tugged on Zoro's shirt and they walked into the mall.

Luffy and the girls sat back into the car. It was hot. Perfect for a nap.

"Yes. Fall asleep right now Luffy. So that you won't stop again on the way home." Hancock said, drowsily.

"Why do you even like that idiot??"

"Loads of reasons I guess." Hancock pulled off her wrap and revealed her long glorious hair just like Kars did in Battle Tendency.

Robin did the same though not as glorious as Hancock.

Nami hadn't even bothered with the hat.

"Ayayayay."

"Geez, can y'all tell your pillar woman people to shut up. Thanks!" Luffy yelled from the drivers seat.

"Sure. Shut the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up." Nami said angrily to the pillar people who just kept repeating "ay". She slowly drifted off into sleep.

"Just like that, Esidisi is the first one who fell."

"I must avenge her!" Hancock said.

"So who's Santana?" Robin was curious.

"Usopp."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah." They we're both sleepy.

"Good afternoon."

Robin fell asleep too.

Zoro and Sanji came back all of a sudden.

"Come on." Sanji tiredly climbed into the car and slipped next to Nami. Her head fell perfectly on to his shoulder. He fell asleep as soon as his bottom hit the seat though so he didn't really care much.

Hancock could imagine he was comfy because everyone had gotten back their old outfits and he had on his panda hoodie again.

Zoro woke up Luffy and sat in the front seat next to him so he'd make sure Luffy was up. He ended up falling asleep himself too.

Typical.

Luffy drove them all the way to the palace and they all hit the sack immediately.

After about 3 hours Hancock woke up and saw Luffy standing in front of her, smiling.

"So...Teen Wolf?"

"Yeah!" Hancock smiled, looking up at Luffy as he held the remote.

"YOSH!"

"WATASHI GA KITA!" Zoro appeared in a All Might onesie.

"Would you kindly Fuck off Zoro?"

"Ugh. Hancock, you're no fun."

"No one likes your Billion fold World Trichiliocosm. I didn't even know you were smart 'til I watched that episode."

"No _everyone_ loves it. And don't break the fourth wall, baka."

"Ok."

"I think I'm gonna go drink myself under a table."

"Ok night, Zoro!" Luffy finally said something. He'd been scrolling through the episodes.

"That's the one."

————————————————————————-!

So I have to say One Piece is obviously not mine.

I've seen only 2 reviews so I apologize to this person... no all of you for my story being so OOC. But I really hope you all start reviewing soon. Thank you for reading!


	6. Torao

After a while of watching Teen Wolf, Hancock and Luffy split ways to go pack their things.

Hancock had already packed all her things the previous night, but she couldn't forget her baby.

"Oh, Pingu~"

Yes. You heard it. Hancock likes Penguins. Cute fluffy penguins that are sadly stuffed, but way better to sleep on than Salome.

Speaking of Salome, Hancock had decided to leave him in the care of Margaret. He was still upstairs, of course, but she made sure that Margaret would keep him company in her absence. Plus, she likes snakes too apparently.

Hancock grabbed her Little Penguin species Pingu plush out of her closet and just danced around and around with it.

"Pingu, you're coming with me." Hancock whispered like she was keeping a secret from the whole world.

She sat down and cuddled Pingu, feeling satisfied with life as of now. Hancock would miss her palace. She'd especially miss all the Elder Nyon announcements too. She'd miss kicking that old bat right out her home. She'd miss Elder Nyon's Monokuma-like pestering.

Feeling almost sad, Hancock stood up with Pingu and walked out of her door. She explored the upper floor, the rest of the current floor, the bath house and almost all the unoccupied guests rooms. She strolled down to the kitchen and sat down in the living room.

Dammit, she might start singing one of those overrated Disney songs now.

"Oh Pingu." Hancock sighed dramatically, putting her hand over her forehead. She was so bored as of now.

She decided to watch Tv for a while.

After a hour of watching a trash show on Disney channel (that she wasn't going to expose so let's make up one like Sydney to the Max) she thought about different people while she waited for a interesting show on Tv.

She took a look at Pingu and immediately thought of the animal channel.

She turned the Tv to there and then she waited for the other to come down.

"YA'LL THINK I'LL LISTEN TO THE POWERFPUFF REINCARNATES FOR THIS???"

Hancock heard Nami's voice.

"Am I blossom? Wait, never mind that. Why??"

She heard Luffy's voice.

"I don't know. I don't wanna see that idiot ever again. Last time, he ran off with my booze. Him and his fucking boyfriend."

She heard Zoro's voice.

"I don't think they're dating."

"Fufu. They're not. But don't you think Captain Crunch's face is just adorable???"

She heard Robin's voice.

"No. Just no. It's really not."

She heard Sanji.

Hancock almost jumped for joy. She thought she'd almost die out of boredom.

"Oh. Hancock. Already down here?" Robin had called out to her first. She had the same dress on, chuckling as usual.

"Hancock~Sama!" Sanji yelled. Oh how cute. Guess he'd taken a liking to that hoodie. Nami pushes him back with enough force to send him to the floor.

"What? Were you guys in an argument just now?" Hancock asked. She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Yeah. We were talking about this man named Trafalgar Law and another idiot named Eustass Kid." Zoro had put it bluntly. "Kid's got such a girly name."

"I know right? Back when I still went to church, there used to be this super cute nun named Eustass-something-Chan! Oh~! She was so sweet, Sister Eustass was!" Sanji gushed. Nami hit him over the head.

"Hello! Your girlfriend!"

"Hahaha! Sister Eustass! I'm calling him that next time we see him!" Zoro laughed smugly, just thinking about how Kid would react.

"So what about this Kid and Law?" Hancock was confused.

"Wow, now that you think about it, their names are super weird. Like, couldn't anyone put Kid's name in a random sentence and someone else would think he was a kid? Or could someone say Law's name and someone else could think they meant a law?" Luffy had his finger to his chin, obviously trying his hardest to think.

Everyone gave it about two minutes.

"Eh. That's enough Language arts for today." Luffy just laid down on the couch next to Hancock, staring up at the ceiling. He started to play with Pingu and turned his head in Sanji's direction.

Sanji looked old and withered.

"Zoro, I think the aftereffect of that Mihawk movie is slowly killing Sanji on the inside." Luffy said.

"Huh?? He's just shocked from the amazing world of Mihawk."

"Oh. Ok."

"So Hancock, we were talking about if we should let Kid and Law pick us up or not. See, Our other crewmates took the Sunny to return home. One of them will bring it back eventually, but we're out of a ship. And as of now, Kid and Law are sailing on the same boat for some reason. It's in the papers." Robin threw the newspaper lightly to Hancock. Hancock glanced at the paper.

"He looks interesting." Hancock had pointed to the tattooed man.

She thought she'd seen him before...maybe in that new generation column in the newspaper...or maybe a Shichibukai section...Whether she'd seen him before or not, he looked familiar.

"That's Law." Robin pointed at Law. "He may look threatening, but he's really just a big sweetheart."

"He looks like a Law type of guy. And I'm assuming this is Kid...?" Hancock pointed at a tiny man who stood in the back.

"No. He's irrelevant. This dude is Kid. The ugly mug with Red spikey hair like he's a Knuckles fanboy. His eyeshadow brand sucks too. And on top of that he's a steampunk obsessed brute. He's perfect Danganronpa material." Sanji said, smoking his troubles away.

Hancock nodded.

"He looks so weird. But oddly cute." Robin said. "He looks like he could commit genocide and stab himself in the skull afterward, but he's such a fun guy." Hancock sweatdropped as Robin continued Sanji's description of Kid.

"He's not bad when it comes to powers though, but this Law dude. I'm telling you. That guys something." Sanji said, pulling a cigarette out of his mouth.

"Wait." Hancok inspected a picture in a magazine closely. Oh goodness.

"Hah! He likes plushies! Luffy choose this one!" Hancock pointed at a picture of Law with a Bepo plushie.

"We were going to pick Torao and Kid anyway. It's not like we would've just chose some random dude off the street." Luffy yawned, scratching his head. He knew Torao owed him at least this much. "He can't refuse either."

"I'd like to meet this Torao."

"Well, you might tonight if you don't fall asleep. Torao's kind of like Zoro minus the stupid." Sanji said, taking the cigarette from his mouth for a brief second to let out some air.

"Oi Oi! I heard that!" Zoro shouted. He didn't have time for that Law crap. He's more interested in the fact that Hancock chose this man because of a plushie.

"It's not a plushie anyway. That's a living bear named Bepo." Luffy sat down and pointed towards the bear on the newspaper.

"Haha, well I think she's talking about this fan service magazine photo of Torao. Oh, Law is so mysterious." Robin said, smiling. "I never took him as the kind to do these type of shoots. Oh well, at least he looks good."

"Oi Oi Woman! I can do those shoots too!" Zoro said, next to her.

"I'd like to see you try." Robin said. She hadn't said it daringly. She'd really like to see Zoro pose a sexy pose, Iike the one with Law holding up his shirt by his teeth, cuddling his plush so they could see all his abs and tattoos.

"I can be sexy if I want to!" Zoro's shot back.

"Not nearly as attractive as Law though." Robin glued her eye to the picture. Law really did look good. She turned the page to find Sanji's shocking picture.

He had worn a blue dinosaur hoodie with the zipper pulled down so you could've seen his abs. It was hot and it was cute. Sanji had his eyes half open. He had bit his lip on one side, but had his mouth still open a bit to the other and even put his arms to the side of him, hair splayed out like they'd taken the shot on the floor. He overall looked like he'd have sex right after the shoot. He'd even had a blush spread over his face.

If it's even possible, he looked sexily innocent.

"Sanji~Kun! You never told me about this picture!" Nami had traced her finger on his abs and his face. Her boyfriend was cute indeed.

"I didn't take you as the type to read this stuff." Sanji had blushed a rosy color, pulling at his sleeve.

"I'm going to find this photo and screenshot it. That's going to be my new wallpaper."

"Even the love cook?? Come on, I need to do one of these one day!"

"You'd never look better than whoever he is though." Nami pointed to this one picture of a man with blond hair.

"Is it?" Luffy had turned his attention to this man.

"Cabbage-Kun! He really does look so handsome!" Robin said.

Both Sanji and Zoro were impaled by a arrow.

"Turn the page now!" They both yelled in unison.

"Wait a minute. This Cabbage. He's said to be the world's most beautiful man, right?" Hancock looked onward, at how beautiful this Cabbage was. "What a odd cabbage."

"Isn't he? But he's got this really weird guy who shares his body named Hakuba. He's really a handful." Robin looked down fondly at Cavendish's picture. He had as usual struck his famous pose on Farul, but he'd had no shirt on. Only a cloak. In truth he looked like the glamourous version of Red Riding hood.

"How odd that all our friends should be in here..." Robin said aloud, flipping through the pages.

"Oh, that's Sabo's! Robin look!" Luffy had sprang up and looked towards Sabo's picture.

There stood Sabo with his regular smile, but his bangs were pulled back by his hand in his attempt to strike his sexy pose. It was kind of hot, but Robin didn't want to look at it. It was try hard anyway.

"I'm just fine. Thank you very much." Robin smiled at Luffy.

"I feel so disgusted. Why are there only men in this magazine? Why do I not know like 2 of the people you just mentioned??" Sanji was so confused. Every time Sabo came around, Sanji's always gone and the crew hadn't seen Cavendish in a while. Sanji usually goes off on his own all the time anyway. He'd never met those 2 before.

"Oh it's a picture of that Ichiji dude." Luffy just stared at Ichiji as he had his hands on his hips, arm behind his head, looking intimidating.

"Excuse me while I go and puke." Sanji wasn't going to look anymore at his elder brother's disgusting pose.

"His regality face makes me want to puke." Nami said, hugging Sanji close to her. "They can't have you anymore. I'll murder a bitch if I have to."

"Aww, Nami-San..." Sanji was truly blessed to have her. This matter was all serious though. Sanji still couldn't bare to look his siblings in the face anymore. Well, except for Reiju. Sanji loved her with all his heart.

They'd grown closer since his arranged marriage thing and Reiju even got a proper introduction to Nami before. It's like introducing your girlfriend to Mom or Dad, but with his sister since the only parent he liked was dead and the other was a selfish bastard who had no idea how to raise a child with human emotions.

Sanji would be damned if he'd let anyone touch his elder sister too. Sanji hadn't ever looked up to her. What can he say, she was a phony in his younger age, lying to his siblings and father constantly. But he was still that (little) brother who wouldn't let his amazing sister be treated any less than the goddess she was.

Yes, his Onee was not to be treated like she was back then.

Ichiji was not one of the siblings he loved and he would not protect him if the time ever came. Sanji was perfectly fine on his own. Second youngest child. Always the winner.

As Robin turned more pages she stopped at the last page.

"Oh! Zoro look!"

Zoro got up and peered over at the page. His mouth immediately dropped.

The magazine read: _A peronaizing person_

_I know a guy named Zoro who is always so stupid, you know. He's a big brute who some of your might recognize as "The greatest swordsman" or whatever bullshit that is. He gets lost all the time, gags a lot, and fan girls about every tiny thing Mihawk does. It's annoying. But I must say, he is still like a baby brother to me. I'm officially like 4 years older than him so he is the baby. He acts like one too sometimes, but you got to love him. He drinks all the booze before I can get any. Kind of annoying, but that's alright. He never thinks things through. He doesn't even know his left from right and can't tell the difference between the directions forward and backward and up and down . He's a blockhead, yes. But Baby brothers are a part of your life whether you want them to be or not. Well, some of you not so much since some of you only have sisters or are a only child. To the sisters people, this is the same message. To the only child people, I guess you're reading this then. Love your sibling. If you don't, they might just bring their scary friend over who can lift a bunch of tons in a hammer. They better be in your heart...or else something bad might happen. _

_Perona Xxx Uwu_

"I have no words for that..." Zoro just stood there, peronaized.

"This is the best article I've ever read." Sanji said. "Peronaa-Chwaaaannn!"

"Tch. I got words now. Back the fuck off my sister. And why the hell is her stupid thing in a boys fan service magazine anyway?"

"I dunno, but I got a girlfriend, Marimo." Sanji has finished his cigarette and tossed it to the floor.

"Who's house do you think you're in?" Hancock kicked Sanji to the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Hancock-Swaaammmaaa!"

"Huh!" Robin let out a gasp.

"What??" Something really intriguing must have happened if Robin had gasped.

"She used the Uwu. Zoro...I have to see Perona again..."

"We'll see her another time. I don't feel like hearing more bitching than what Nami spouted today." Zoro was mildly disturbed at Robin's new word. Uwu. Uwu. OwO. He didn't like them very much.

"Hey!"

Hancock took the book from Robin and watched Sanji pick up his cigarette.

"Tch! Damn straight." Hancock turned the page and stared at the back of the book.

"Who even put this in your palace?" Nami was sure Hancock wasn't the type to read about any other men other than Luffy. She'd experienced enough in her first encounter with Hancock to know how head over heels she was for him.

To be honest, she'd felt jealous at first. Not jealous that they were a couple. But jealous because Luffy'd never shown interest in her like Hancock. Was she really not pretty enough?

It was more like she was jealous of Hancock's beauty. Not of their relationship.

Hearing things about Hancock on voyages was always fun. She'd thought Hancock was just some silly woman Luffy had met at the Kuja island. She hadn't expected it to be the Pirate Empress.

It had be the most beautiful woman in the world.

And this woman, sitting in all her beau, had chosen this scrawny, skinny excuse of a human named Monkey D. Luffy.

Nami hadn't believed her ears at first when she'd heard about Luffy being in a relationship, moreover she definitely couldn't believe it was with the Kuja empress when she figured it out. She thought that Hancock might want something from Luffy since he was the pirate king at first. Then she actually met Hancock.

And spent a lot of time with her and before she knew it, they became friends.

Hancock had been colder than she appeared now. She'd been stubborn to get to know Nami, but slowly warmed up to her. Nani could tell Luffy was doing her good. She'd changed from Elsa to Anna in a mere year.

Nami felt really happy for Luffy and Hancock. She really did appreciate Hancock too. When Luffy and the crew visited her, Nami and Hancock would go shopping at Sabaody sometimes and just walk through the halls of the mall, ignoring every man who tries to catch their attention.

That had been great times.

Sadly, that was all spoiled when the newspapers had caught drift of Luffy and Hancock's relationship. Nobody messed with Hancock anymore. They were still lovestruck, but kept their distance.

Nami and Hancock only got flirted with by thugs after that. They weren't the type of thugs to just walk off after being ignored either. They are thugs who threatened you sexually and it was always disgusting. They were pirate thugs.

Nami remembered that day Hancock's hands had been held back by another strong looking man as another man jumped Hancock from behind pulling up her skirt slowly.

That had been the most vulnerable Nami had ever seen her. Her cheeks red and tears looking like they'd fall any minute. Nami had been frozen in her state of shock as a single tear fell from Hancock's eye and before she had knew it, she'd been captured too.

Thankfully, Luffy, Sanji, and Franky has charged in at the time. It had been Sanji who'd caught her when the guy tried to jump off with her.

He'd merely laughed and said, "He wouldn't be able to deal with you so I think we did him a favor."

He had joked with her. Nami knew Sanji was getting better. He never joked with women. Never.

"I don't know. But whoever did it can't have it back." Hancock presses the book down on the table, knocking Nami back to the present. "It's mine now."

"Whoa! You like these things!??" Nami, Sanji, and Luffy asked, surprised.

"I feel so awkward." Sanji just looked down and pulled his panda hoodie over his head. He really hadn't noticed he'd been wearing it at all.

"Don't. I'm keeping this book for this Law guy. I need it for conversation starters."

"Oohh." Everyone said in unison again. They understood.

"YOSH! What time is it?" Luffy had been wondering when Law would be arriving for the past 15 minutes. He'd already sent the text earlier because he'd planned ahead that he wasn't going to take anyone else's ship. Why would he want to? He hadn't seen Law in a while anyway.

"Eh...8:30. But I don't see what's the rush. We haven't even notified Torao about our location. I don't even think we've asked him to pick us up yet." Robin was looking at her phone's time as she scrolled through her contacts.

"That's a lot of contacts." Even Nami didn't have that many in her phone.

"Most of them are for business."

"What other business is there than with us?" Luffy was confused. He'd never been notified of this "business".

"A lot. Just matters I take care of myself. Don't worry, they won't put you in danger." Robin selected Law's Name in her contacts.

He was saved as "Flawfy".

"Tch. He has a better name than me. How could you do this to my name, Woman?" Zoro pointed to his contact as Robin's phone directed her back to the message app where he saw their texts from earlier.

"Cause I can name people what I want. This is America."

"First of all, it's not. Second of all, that's totally not how names work."

"Whatever. Ah. I sent him a text."

"I already texted him." Luffy said all of a sudden.

Suddenly, Nami and Zoro both pulled at his cheeks and twisted them around.

"Who told you to do that???" They both said in unison.

"I was not about to ride on Cabbage's ship! I don't want to meet anymore of his weird crewmates! And I considered Iva-Chan too! But I d-." Luffy started to explain himself, but he was interrupted.

"You did NOT consider Iva-Chan." Sanji was not going with **that**.

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Luffy hadn't ever understood Sanji's horror puzzle game experience on the Okama island.

Why, if Katherine had been a horror game where the guy had to escape the girl for terrible reasons, Sanji felt he would've been living that video game back then.

"I know, but I don't want to be called Candy-Chan anymore...and I really don't want them to be around me...those men just make me uncomfortable..."

"Women. Jeez you fucking homophonic." Zoro teased. Sanji got up and started jumping around in Zoro's face just to reach his height.

"Shut the **fuck** up!"

Sanji jumped in Zoro's face once more. Zoro pushed Sanji out his way as he walked back over to where Luffy was.

"...K yeah it is a her." Sanji admitted. "But still..."

"Well, Sanji, you did come out as one of the most adorable boys in that poll. It was kinda cute. You know, I'm glad you don't look so oddly bored anymore. You almost look like a child when your eyes are fully open." Nami grabbed Sanji's head and rocked it back and forth. His head was practically buried in her boobs, but thank god Nami had worn a regular shirt. That would've looked so dirty.

Sanji blushed a shade of pink and puffed out his cheek. He could never argue with his Nami-San. She kissed his forehead.

Then she let go. Sanji just had no words anymore. He just stood there, waiting for someone else to say something. At this particular moment, he actually missed his nosebleeds. It'd give him something to do. Now, without those nosebleeds, he almost seemed like a innocent boy despite his past of swooning over other women.

Everyone noticed Sanji's sudden silence and decided to say nothing about it. They inspected the back cover of the book.

Duval. Sanji wrinkled his nose in disgust. That guy.

"Tch..." Sanji walked away. He walked into the kitchen to check if the food materials were packed again.

"While Sanji's away, we should finish everything else up." Nami said. Robin nodded.

"Hm, I can't wait to see Torao!" Robin really had missed Law. They'd gotten closer over the last few years and he was practically her boy best friend if she excluded Franky.

"Tch..." Zoro was never okay with Robin getting close with Law. He could accept Franky (Jeez, the man was way too big to **fit** in a bed. Plus, They'd all seen his "thing". If Zoro was to put it in words, it was fucking hairy and not even bigger than BARTOLOMEO'S. However, Torao was another deal.

He's 4 years younger than her and that's not a lot When you consider the age gap between Zoro and Robin themselves. His looks could rival his own and worse of all, his voice was too damn husky.

He was sure that Robin would have gone with Law if Zoro hadn't reached her first.

He would've given her everything she wanted. He even looked like he'd make them a sadistic pair.

"Tch...yeah can't wait to see what new clothes he bought from Spencer's." Zoro scoffed. Robin looked at him through the corner of her eye and her smile loosened a bit.

She knew Zoro wouldn't approve of that.

"Zoro. Would you unlock Mangekyo Sharingan if I called Law over?" Sanji asked. When did he get back?

Zoro turned his head and glared at the blonde.

"Cool. I finally got why they put that boot on top of your hair in that photo Usopp showed us of Thriller Bark. You grasshead." Sanji and Zoro started to have a stare down.

"Ayayay." Nami said, shaking her head.

Hancock and Robin immediately readied their pillar women poses.

"No! I mean Ay-" Nami started to explain herself before the very unexpected Pillar people finally noticed their chance.

"Ayayayayeeeeee!"

"Oh my gosh!" Zoro let out his Joseph Joestar gasp.

"Shut up. I'm gonna go prepare salads." Sanji turned away and walked to the kitchen. He didn't wanna witness anymore Pillar action. It was in his nature to be the cook anyway.

Luffy found himself really wanting meat, but he also found Sanji was already gone.

"Is there anything to do...?" Luffy whined, walking around in circles.

"Let's play a game." Nami said.

"Clue." Robin said.

"Hell no!" Zoro said. He knew Robin had nailed the win if they played Clue.

"Umm...Chutes and Ladders...?" Hancock suggested, trying to be helpful. She'd never really played board games before and now that they'd started to talk about them, she started to walk to the corner of the room where a closet could be seen. It contained games.

Hancock knew she most definitely had Chutes and Ladders and Clue, but she didn't know what else.

"Looks like we have...Scrabble...and that Ambulance game?" Hancock said more to herself than to the others.

"I vote we play Katherine while the Love Cook is gone!" Zoro said, raising his head after he heard Scrabble. He was NOT good at words or board games, but he could at least wrap his head around video games. "It's basically his life story, right?"

"Sanji-Kun's cheating on me?" Nami asked. Sanji suddenly appeared out the kitchen.

"Woah. That was totally wayy too fast." Hancock said, eying the salads Sanji had brought out. Sanji delicately gave the salads to the girls.

"Bon appetit! Here is the salad dressing." Sanji said. He set down the salad dressing in front of them.

Sanji then dropped the two other bowls to the boys. The bowl landed perfectly in Luffy's hands while the other landed on top of Zoro's head.

"Wow. It really goes nicely with your hair." Sanji said, opening his eyes wide.

"Dumbass! You call yourself a cook with this lame excuse of service! Hmph!" Zoro took the bowl off the top of his head and reached out to grab the Italian salad dressing. He put it on top. "Let's see how 'nice' this is!"

He air quoted "nice."

Sanji turned around. He smirked evilly.

"Sanji-Kun, What are you up to?" Nami asked.

Suddenly, Zoro dropped the bowl.

"Oh my gosh! Is he crying?" Robin's asked. She quickly put down her bowl and rushed over to Zoro.

"CAAAEEESSSSAAAAARRRR!" Zoro cried out. Indeed, he was crying fake anime tears.

"OH MY GOD! DON'T FUCKING FOOL ME AGAIN LIKE THAT YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!!" Nami knocked Zoro on the side of his head.

Sanji let out a evil cackle.

Zoro weakly turned his head up from where he was kneeling to look at Sanji, suspiciously.

"Omae...WHAT DID YOU DO???" Zoro asked, as he pushed his Caesar salad all over the floor.

"Lemme just break this up to tell y'all...you gone have to clean that up yourself later on, ok honey boo boo?" Hancock said. "Now you may go on."

"You fool! It was, but a facade. You merely thought I'd give you food as a snack out of the generosity of my heart! Since when did I, Sanji Vinsmoke of the Twirly brow Empire, ever do that???" Sanji laughed out very Gundam Tanaka-like. "FUHAHAHAH!"

Zoro gagged on his words like he usually does. He can't even say anything anymore. That's how much this Caesar salad did to him. He'd be scarred for life.

"Answer me this...if a Marimo smells sweaty and dirty all the time and he wears his Sunday Best, what will change? He'll still be a dirty and sweaty person." Sanji sharpened his knives.

"Where'd those come from?" Robin asked, completely grasping the situation.

"The kitchen." Luffy said. Everyone ignored him.

"He always smells funky anyway." Nami said. Everyone ignored her. They were just focusing on the two in the middle.

"But..." Zoro couldn't anymore. Sanji knew...Caesar salad was one thing Zoro NEVER needs to eat.

"Oh, hush. Let's go back to the games." Robin said finally. Nobody ignored her.

They all decided on Scrabble. Robin had won easily being the only one who could turn "cell" into "miscellaneous" to which Zoro told her she was a huge nerd.

She had answered by saying, "Not really. You could made other words like Cellular or even Cells if you wanted to. It wasn't that hard. I know Nami would've been able to get it. It's such a shame she didn't play this round."

Nani had only shook her head.

By the time they'd finished, it was 7.

"Torao-Kun should be arriving at any moment." Robin said.

"Yeah." Luffy said, kicking his feet off the couch he was sitting on. Dammit, if only he could find the sandal he misplaced. Maybe he'd do that later.

"Baka Marimo...why don't you just clean up your Caesar Zeppeli like you're supposed to?" Sanji and Zoro were in another fight.

"Huah??? Oh. Wait. I'm actually supposed to do that..." Zoro moves to the closet and got the broom and dustpan.

"Oh Cinderella!" Sanji called.

"Eh??? Shut up! If you were a Disney princess, I bet **you'd** be Cinderella!" Zoro said, shoving the broomstick into Sanji's face. Sanji pushes it out the way with a obvious nerve popping.

"Then you'd be that shitty Mulan!" Sanji yelled.

"Rapunzel!"

"Sleeping Beauty!"

"Snow White!"

"Alice in wonderland!"

"Bitch, I know you just didn't- HUAH" Zoro and Sanji started to sway at each other in a cat fight.

Nami suddenly appeared behind them and hit them both over the head with her fists.

They both rubbed their heads. Luffy cringed. That looked painful.

"Nami-Swaaann!" Sanji's whined. Zoro just glared at her.

"Witch.." He muttered under his breath.

"No fighting, got it? You're still not off the chain from that Caesar thing." Nami said, angrily, but not angry enough to yell.

"Hai~!" Sanji was the only one that answered. Zoro just went back to cleaning up Caesar Zeppeli over there.

"Seriously...I can't even tell what happened anymore..." Hancock sighed. Suddenly, they heard a loud doorbell.

"Oh, I'm guessing it's Torao." Robin said.

Hancock rushes to the front door and opened it up. She'd never met a "Torao" before, but whoever he was she'd welcomed him as long as he was a friend of Luffy's.

"Hello. You must be Torao-kun, right?" Hancock said. She took in the stranger before her. She needed to make a good impression. Using the suffix -Kun might do the trick though it made her hella uncomfortable. In reality, he should be the one bowing before her.

Edgy-looking, Needing sleep, probably shops at Hot Topic, Spencer's, and Old Navy, a Kuma-looking hat, what else?

Oh, right. The picture in the magazine.

He's most definitely this "Torao".

"Yeah, you got that right. So, where's Mugiwara-ya?" Law put down his head and his coat covered up half his face. Well, it WAS cold outside.

"Oh, right. Please come in. He's right in there." Hancock nodded her head in the living room's direction and started for it in hopes Law would follow. He cooperated.

"So, I'm guessing you're wondering who I am. I'm Boa Hancock."

"I know. You're probably in every magazine. They still leave a entire page dedicated to the past Shichibukai in the newspaper. I know you."

"Oh." Jeez, What a awkward guy.

"Robin's there too." Hancock said out of nowhere. He had to be one of Robin's best friends. He was a total emo from the sounds and looks of it.

"Oh! Robin-ya!" It definitely stoked interest into him.

"Yeah. She's in there." Hancock and Law finally arrived in the living room.

"Nice palace you got here, by the way." Law said. He proceeded to walk towards Luffy.

"Yeah..." Hancock trailed off. This guy was something, but Hancock could tell, he was already going to be interesting. Interesting indeed.

"Oh, Torao!" Robin said, happily. Zoro scoffed.

"TORAOOO!!!??????" Luffy sprang from off the couch to on top of Law's head. Law didn't even know what to do when Luffy did this so he let Luffy suffocate him with his legs until he let go.

Catching his breath, he looked up again at Robin. He had missed her stories. He wondered what they'd be this time. It'd been about 3 months since they last saw each other. They'd have a lot of catching up to do.

"Yo, Mugiwara-ya! Robin-ya!"

Law smiled his edgy ass smile. Luffy smiled back in return.

"Where's the rest of your crew? Where's Kid?" Sanji asked. Law opened his mouth wide as if he forgot there were any other people in the room.

"Oh...on the boat." Law said, hiding his mouth in embarrassment in his coat.

"Oh yeah! Did you meet Hancock?" Luffy asked.

Hancock shyed away from the man. She really didn't know him.

"Yeah. We met just now. So, she's the one coming along with you?" Law asked. Luffy nodded.

"Hello again." Hancock awkwardly smiled.

"Yeah. So...I see you're both pregnant, huh?" Law said, straightforwardly.

Robin walked up to Law.

"You can feel them if you want." She took Law's hand and put it to her stomach. Just as Law expected, her stomach was not very big yet. He nodded his head.

"He's not feeling mine..." Hancock whispered to Luffy. Luffy just smiled. That was Hancock for you.

"So...you're ready, right?"

"Huh? Ready for what?" Zoro asked, raising his eyebrow.

"To go to the ship." Law nodded his head in Zoro's direction and went back to looking at Robin.

He'd never expected to come back to a pregnant Robin. Curse that Swordsman!

Law doesn't approve.

"Let's just go already." Law said. He'd had a splitting headache since he'd stopped by that fast food place to get Kid some lunch. He passed everyone and went outside. He was ready to get some shut eye.

Hancock ran upstairs and got her suitcase. The she realized...She forgot Pingu...

Not her plush Pingu...her real Penguin. Yes, the Petite Penguin with round anime-ish eyes she'd named Penguin.

"Penguin! Darling!" Hancock walked over to the back side of the palace. The colder halls...the lonelier halls..the place her penguin loved to waddle around in. She found herself turning around to see Penguin walking himself out of the door.

"Aww! Adorable! Just as I'd expect from my Penguin!" Hancock said. She leaned down and picked up her Penguin, clutching him tightly to her chest.

"We're going on a little trip...so be happy!" Hancock ran downstairs with her luggage and quickly got Pingu from off the couch. Luffy had set her Pingu back down where he'd once been sitting.

Hancock loved both her penguins, yes even if one wasn't real, but she knew she'd still miss her Salome. Salome had come downstairs. He'd looked at her sadly, tears running down his scaly cheeks. Hancock set down Penguin and reached out as she rubbed her head to the side of Salome's.

"I know baby, but I'll be back in about a year so don't worry about me, ok?" Hancock said, nuzzling him. Salome did the same, wrapping his tail around her. He'd never want her to leave and yet, he didn't want to leave either.

Hancock knew, just by looking at him, that he really didn't want to go. And now that she was leaving, he still didn't want to go, but he didn't want her to either. He hadn't given it much thought before.

Salome backed away and bowed. Hancock pet his head once more.

"Be a good boy, ok?" Hancock said. Salome nodded his head.

Hancock gave him a farewell smile. Salome felt truly blessed.

"Let's go, Penguin!" Hancock said. She grabbed her Pingu, picked up her Penguin, and, without a goodbye, left the house.

"Oh! You like Arctic animals too?" Law asked, half amused-half drowsy.

"Yeah." Hancock nodded. To be honest, she only liked Penguins because they were so gosh darn cute, but that was beside the point. She was trying to make a good impression.

"I guess Mugiwara-ya has a nice girlfriend." Law grumbled, turning around and walking into the door in his sub. After bumping into the door, he opened it up and went inside.

Hancock looked around her at his ship. She'd never seen a bigger sub than this, but in terms of it being a ship, it was mediocre at best.

"Oh, Hancock!" Luffy said, as he looked from her to Penguin. "Yo, Bird!"

"Gwey." Penguin went. Luffy laughed.

"You have a interesting noise. Gwey!" Luffy said, laughing.

It became a conversation that just consisted of Gweys.

"Haha! This guy is funny! Where'd you even learn to say that anyway?" Luffy said, taking the Penguin from Hancock and walking side by side with her.

"Well, I was having a hard time choosing which dress I'd wear so I just kept saying Grey or Blue the whole time. Eventually, Penguin picked up the word Grey and started to say Gwey. He can say Blue too, but only when he's very happy and he's usually such a fragile little one. His happiness means the world and back to me." Hancock said, stroking Penguin's feathers. Penguin closed his eyes in delight.

"Bwoo!" Penguin said.

"Cute." Robin said, cheeks pink. Zoro had come next to her.

"Yo." Zoro said to the them as if it hadn't been only 10 minutes ago that they'd last seen each other.

"Bwoo!" Penguin said to Robin as she ran her hand over his soft feathers.

"Cute."

"Oh. Oh. Who's that?" Sanji asked as he and Nami walked up.

"His name is Penguin." Hancock said smiling. Penguin inspected Sanji's face.

Sanji looked like a nice guy. Never before had Penguin felt such happiness. Somebody other than Hancock liked him. He did his best to smile as any Penguin could when they had a beak.

"Bwooo!" Pingu rubbed himself against Sanji's cheek. Sanji blushed very faintly and smiled.

"Cute." Robin said.

"Oi! Are you guys going to fucking get on or what?" Came a rough voice.

A wild Kid has appeared on Law's deck!

"Just as I thought...still traveling with him, Sister Eustass?" Zoro asked, laughing. It had been his perfect time to strike.

"Tch. Don't get your panties all in a twist! I'm getting off at the next stop, alright? Jeez! You fucking retard!" Kid said, choking on his words as he heard Zoro call him sister Eustass. He stormed off. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"He really does the most...that rejected Clown asshole." Zoro said. He turned back around to look at the Penguin.

"Haha! Bwoo!" Luffy said.

"Bwoo!" Penguin said, clapping his wings above his head as Luffy carried him.

"Let's just get on..." Zoro said, beckoning the others forward before climbing the stairs and walking into Law's submarine for the 4th time since he'd met Law.

"Let's go! Shishi!"

——————————————————————!

Um...hello. So, I'm not really sure when I'll be publishing chapters or finishing this story, but I really hope you like it so far! I have a lot of things ready in store for this book so I'm glad you keep on reading. It truly makes my day to know someone out there might like my book. Oh and about Luffy's on and off laughing, I feel as if he only really say "Shishi" when he's laughing at something through his teeth. I think he leagues normally usually when something's funny so sorry if that confused you. Anyway, I do not own One Piece at all. And thank you. Farewell.


End file.
